Quand Neji s'en mele
by Ratach Osis
Summary: Hinata a un comportement inhabituel. Neji reçoit la mission de découvrir la raison de son trouble. Que se passe t'il lorsque les rookies 12 se melent à l'enquète? Naru/Hina, Neji/Ten Sasu/Saku et une surprise


**Q****uand Neji s'en mele !**

C'était le petit matin, Neji venait de finir son petit déjeuner, et se leva de table pour aller se préparer, laissant ainsi sa cousine Hinata seule devant son déjeuner à moitié entamé. Quelques minutes après, celle-ci se leva et partit s'habiller.

Neji allez partir pour l'entraînement quand il fut arrêter par son oncle.

L'oncle : Neji je dois te parler.

Neji : oui mon oncle

L'oncle : Je m'inquiète pour Hinata, elle mange peu depuis une semaine, et en dehors de l'entraînement elle ne fait rien. Sais-tu ce qu'elle a ?

Neji : non

L'oncle : ta cousine est la descendance directe de la famille Hyuga, mais après moi l'homme de la famille c'est toi. En tant que tel j'aimerai que tu surveilles et protège ta cousine.

Neji : la protéger ?

L'oncle : Pas seulement physiquement, protège l'aussi de ce qu'elle ressent de ses peurs. Fait en sorte qu'elle soit heureuse, c'est ça aussi protéger les gens de sa famille. Tu le comprends Neji ?

Neji : oui

L'oncle : alors protège ma fille s'il te plaît

Neji : bien je ferais ce que vous me demandez.

L'oncle merci mon garçon, maintenant vas, tu es en retard pour l'entraînement

Après un entraînement intensif avec Lee et Tenten, toute la matinée, Neji pu prendre enfin un peu de repos et casser la croûte quand midi sonna. Le jeune nija repensa au conseil de son oncle. Cela lui paraissait bizarre d'être considéré par cet homme comme le protecteur de la famille, mais peut-être avait-il raison. Il est temps pour lui de défendre les membres de sa famille plutôt que de les haïr. C'était décidé, après l'entraînement il suivrait sa cousine, histoire de voir ce qu'elle faisait. Pourquoi attendre ? Il partirait une heure avant que l'entraînement ne se termine, ainsi il ne pourrait pas rater sa cousine.

16 h Neji était chargé » avec ses compagnons de transporter des sacs de 50 kg de ciment de l'usine de fabrication jusqu'au chantier du nouveau stade à 8 ms de distance. Un entraînement qui servait surtout à développer les jambes. Après avoir déposé son sac Heji reparti pour l'usine, enfin presque, son itinéraire dévia fortement vers le lieu d'entraînement Hinata…

Maître Gai : Lee ! Tenten !

Les deux garnements arrivaient pour répondre à l'appel de leur maître

Gai : vous n'avez pas vu Neji

Tenten : non

Lee : il doit encore être sur le chemin du Stade.

Gai : j'ai déjà vérifier, il n'y est pas, alors si vous savez où il est dis-le-moi

Lee : mais on n'est pas au courant

Gai regard Tenten dans les yeux : Si j'apprends que vous étiez de mèche, vous serez punit à sa place pour l'avoir protéger.

Tenten : mais ne sait vraiment pas où il est moi

Lee : on part à sa recherche.

Gai : non la journée est finit. Rentrez chez vous

Tenten : mais nous avons encore des sacs à livrer

Gai : Neji les livrera seul demain comme punition.

17 h Neji suivait sa cousine discrètement depuis qu'elle était sortie de son entraînement. Il avait eu le temps de regarder les nouveaux projets de sa cousine et les trouvait fulgurants. S'il ne voulait pas être rattrapé, il faudrait qu'il mette les bouchées doubles. Hinata changea de direction

Neji : mais où va-t-elle ? Ce n'est pas le chemin de la Maison

Ninata se cacha dans un buisson

Neji : elle espionne, elle espionne quoi ?

Neji fut troublé ce n'était pas dans les habitudes de Ninata de faire ça. Neji fit un contournement stratégique afin de pouvoir ce que Ninata espionnait. A sa grande surprise il vit l'équipe 7 s'entraîner. « Ils s'entraînent encore », pensa Neji.

Baf

Sasuki venait de mettre un pain à Naruto qui glissa en arrière sur le dos pendant plusieurs secondes

Sasuke crétin tu n'y arrivais pas en venant de face

Naruto : vraiment

Sasuke : bien sur

Naruto : alors tu peu m'expliquer ce que je tiens dans ma main ? Naruto montré un parchemin rose.

Sasuke : hein, impossible !

Naruto : Si, si tu ne rêve pas.

Kakashi : bien, Naruto déclaré vainqueur

Sahura : impressionnant, j'ai rien vu moi

Kakashi : moi si ! bon Sasuke à toi de pendre le parchemin à Naruto

Neji : depuis quand Naruto est si fort ?

Puis il regarda sa cousine, «pourquoi vient-elle ici ? » Pensa t-il tout haut.

« Si tu ne le vois pas, c'est que t'es con » répondit une voix derrière lui

Neji se retourna et reconnu Kiba

- Neji : tu fais quoi ici ?

Kiba : je m'inquiète pour un membre de mon équipe, ça paraît évident non ? Et toi depuis quand tu espionnes ta cousine ?

- Neji : cela ne te regarde en rien ! Dis-moi plutôt depuis combien de temps elle vient ici.

Cela fait une semaine aujourd'hui lui répondit une voix féminine. Les deux hommes se retournèrent et découvrirent Sakura.

Sakura : il y a que Naruto et Sasuke pour ne pas s'en apercevoir.

Neji : t'es au courant qu'elle vous espionne et tu ne fais rien. ?

- Sakura : elle ne nous espionne pas crétin !

Neji : a oui, elle fait quoi alors ? -

Kiba : regarde ses yeux, son sourire, c'est pourtant évident non ?

Sakura : ça alors, un garçon moins con que les autres.

Kiba : venant de ta part je prends ça pour un compliment.

Neji : de quoi vous parler ?

Sakura : t'est vraiment lourd, tu ne vois pas que Hinata matte un garçon.

Neji : quoi Hinata a des vues sur Sasuke ? Et toi Sakura en plus tu ne dis rien ?

Kiba se dit qui si Hinata n'était pas dans les parages il aurait sûrement mi une baigne à Neji.

Kiba : tu le fais exprès ou quoi ?

Neji : quoi ?

Kiba : bon je vais te faire un dessin parce que sinon on ne va pas y arriver ! Alors écoute bien, ta cousine Hinata est amoureuse d'un garçon et ce garçon c'est Naruto.

Neji blanchi à la nouvelle. Comment pouvait-on tomber en amour pour ce mec là ? Il resta plusieurs secondes la bouche ouverte, sans réaliser que le temps passait, absorbé par la vérité que lui avait assenée Kiba

Sakura : ça lui a fait un choc

Kiba : qui aurait cru, Neji préoccupé par les sentiments de sa cousine.

Sakura mit une claque à Neji, : Neji on se réveille, tu ferais mieux de rentrer chez toi.

Neji : Heu. oui.

Neji arriva chez lui, et se dirigea vers le bureau de son oncle. Il frappa à la porte.

L'Oncle : entrez

Neji entra dans la pièce

L'Oncle : que veux-tu Neji

Neji : c'est à propos de ce matin, j'ai fais mon enquête et je sais ce qu'a Hinata.

L'Oncle : je suis fier de toi Neji, je savais que tu te débrouillerai comme un chef ! alors tu as parlé à Hinata et tu lui a remonté le moral ?

Neji : c'est plus compliqué que cela mon oncle. En fait ..

L'oncle : je ne veux pas le savoir, je te laisse résoudre ce problème tout seul, tu es vaillant, tu t'en sortira

Neji : heu je ferai de mon mieux.

Il sorti du bureau et parti dans sa chambre.

Neji : il en a de bonne, je fais quoi moi.

Il entendit la porte d'entrée s'ouvrir, il en conclu que Hinata était rentrée et décida d'aller à sa rencontre. Il la croisa dans le couloir.

Neji : Hinata… Heu, ta journée a été bonne ? Hinata fut surprise par l'intérêt soudain que lui portait Neji.

Hinata : heu oui

Neji : si tu as des problèmes, tu peux venir m'en parler si tu veux. Je pourrais peut être t'aider, enfin je pense.

Hinata : je…. Je te remercie mais ça va

Neji : si tu changes d'avis vient me voir.

Hinata lui fit un petit sourire puis parti dans sa chambre

Quelques heures après Neji s'apprêtait à se coucher, il se demandait ce qu'il allait bien pouvoir faire pour sa cousine. Tomber amoureuse de Naruto, n'importe quoi. Il pensa au combat qu'il avait eu avec lui, il devait le reconnaître, Naruto était plus fort que lui, bien plus fort. Puis était-elle vraiment amoureuse ? Après tout ce n'était que les dire de Sakura et de Kiba, peut être se trompaient-ils, enfin il l'espère un peu, de toute manière Zzzz zzz , le jeune homme s'endormit, mine de rien, les entraînements de maître Gai n'étaient pas faciles…

C'était le petit matin, Neji venait de finir son petit déjeuner, et se leva de table pour aller se préparer, laissant ainsi sa cousine Hinita seule devant son déjeuner à moitié entamé. Hinata ce leva juste après son cousin.  
-Neji : hé ou vas tu ?  
-Hinata : Je vais me préparer pour……  
- Et ton repas tu là pas finit.  
- Je n'ai pas très faim.  
- Ta rien mangé hier soir, alors tu finit ton petit déjeuné , sinon tu pourra pas tenir le coup a l'entraînement.  
- Depuis quand tu t'inquiète de ma santé ?  
- Là n'est pas la question , mange , sinon tu sort pas !  
- Je n'ai pas le choix ?  
- Non ! Allez force toi.  
Une heure plus tard, Hinata avait finit son petit repas du matin. Les deux enfant allèrent se préparer pour leurs cours sans ce presser, en retard pour en retard, de toute manière …  
Neji arriva avec seulement 2 heures de retard ( belle effort, mais il battu le record officiel de 6 heures 27 minutes 48 secondes détenue par maître Kakashi) et fit ces excuse a maître Gaï.  
-Gai : j'ai décidé de ne pas te punir, je comprends que tu es de l'impératif familial  
Neji n'en revenais pas : C'est vrais maître ?  
- Ne te réjoui pas trop vite, je crois que tes amis qui ont reçu ta punition a ta place veulent te parler. Je vous laisse, amusé vous bien.  
Gaï disparu disparue dans un éclat de fumée  
Neji avais un mauvais présentement . Il se tourna lentement, sans geste brusque. Derrière lui, Tenten et Lee le regardaient , les yeux flamboyant de colère et faisant craquer leur articulation en signe de fureur !  
- Neji : Tenten , Lee ! comment çà vas ?  
- Tenten , c'est la très grande forme !  
- Neji : Vraiment ? Je suis comptant pour vous !  
Il recule prudemment d'un pas  
- Lee : Tu tombe à pic , ont avaient justement besoin d'évacuer notre tors plein d'énergies !  
- Lee et Tenten avance en direction de Neji  
- Neji : allons les amis on peu discu…  
Trop tard ! Les camarades de classe de Neji étaient passés à l'action !  
Un très long et sale quart d'heure plus tard, Neji se trouva attaché à un chêne. Devant lui se dressé Tenten .  
- Tenten : Bien , il me semble que tu voulais discuter !  
- Neji : c'est un peu tard pour çà maintenant , non ?  
- Tenten : vraiment ?  
- Neji : oui ! au fait pourquoi suis attaché ?  
- Lee : Tu vas nous servir de cible humaine jusque qu'a ce que tu nous dises ou tu étais passé .  
- Neji : avec Tenten qui tire , je risque rien, elle Ne rate jamais sa cible  
Tenten lança huit étoiles ninja pour le faire taire !  
Cela surprit Neji sur le coup, mais il se rassura quand il vu les étoile planté en ordre dans le bois.  
- Neji : C' est bien ce que je dit, je ne risque rien tant que Tenten tire.  
Tenten tira une secondes salve, lui coupant quelque cheveux au jeune homme  
- Tenten : tu est sur ?  
- Neji : oui !  
- Lee : dans ce cas … je prend la relève !  
Le sourire enjoué de Neji disparu  
- Neji : ha ha très drôle !  
- Tenten n'est 'ce pas ? Allez parle ! Ou était tu hier ?  
- Neji : désoler , je ne peu rien dire ! A lui-même désoler j'ai une réputation à tenir moi !  
- Lee comme tu veut. Il lance un poignard sur Neji.  
- Neji : HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA !  
La lame du couteau se plante à 50 ministères de l'endroit le plus sensible de tout garçon normalement constituer !  
- Lee : je visais plus bas…..  
- Tentent : Pas grave recommence.  
Lee lança un autre couteau qui se planta à coté du dernier  
- Lee : Décidément, j'y arrive pas !Mais je suis plus alaise avec les Shurikens !  
Lee sorti une son étoile de trente cm de rayon .

Neji : MAITRE GAI AU SECOURT !  
Un peu plus loin dans la foret  
- Gai : Vous estes méchant avec lui !  
- Lee Il le cherche aussi !  
- Gai : je dois avouer que faire un clone de Tenten puis que Tenten se métamorphose en toi pour le faire craquer, c'est finement pensé Lee . Tu deviendra un grand ninja !  
- Neji avait craqué ! Il raconta tout ce qu'il savait sur Hinata à Tenten et Lee.  
Les deux ninjas furent touché par l'intéré soudain que portait Neji à sa cousine.  
- Tenten : C'est super romantique ton histoire !  
- Lee : (les larmes aux yeux) pauvre Hinata, elle doit souffrir de ne pas être aimé en retour !  
- Tenten : Et tu compte faire quoi Neji ?  
- Neji : Je ne sais pas encore… je doit réfléchir  
- Lee : Bon, on vas te laisser réfléchir alors ! il disparu dans un nuage de fumée.  
- Hé ! Vous n' allez pas me laisser attaché ici ?  
- Tenten : Bien si, çà fait parti de ta punitions.  
- C'est Pô du juste !  
Tenten vérifia que plus personnes n'étaient dans les parage en tournant la tête dans toutes les directions . Une fois sur que personne n'était là , elle s'approcha timidement.  
-Tenten : Je trouve çà bien que tu t'intéresse à ta cousine , avant tu était si froid avec elle. Tu a changé en bien Neji, j'en suis compétente  
- ha ? fit Neji surprit  
- tu t'inquiète pour elle c'est bien  
- Pourquoi tu me dit tout çà Tenten ?  
-J'aime bien te voir aussi sensible, t'est tellement mignon comme çà !  
-Mignon ?  
-oui mignon ! Mais ne pense pas qu'a ta cousine, pense à toi !  
- A moi ? Comment çà ?  
Tenten déposa un baiser sur les lèvres douce de Neji.  
_ Tenten : Comme çà ! Elle fit quelque pas en arrière . Je te laisse réfléchir mon mignon.  
Puis elle disparu elle aussi dans un nuage de fumée.  
Neji, lui était complètement perdu dans sa petite tête cabossé. L' anarchie régner en maître mais cela lui importé peu, il avait toute la journée pour réfléchir à ce qui lui arrivé.  
Il soupira et ferma les yeux

17H XX  
Maître Gai vient libérer son élève délaissé par ses camarades.  
-Gai :Tache d'être a l'heure demain si tu veut pas être torturé une nouvelle fois par tes amis.  
- bien maître  
Le jeune disciple rentra ces lui bien sagement  
Une fois arrivé , il croisa son oncle.  
Oncle : Alors Neji, cette journée ?  
-Neji : beuuuu , disons que j'ai fait la connaissance d'un chêne dans la foret, et nous somme resté très liée. ( Environs 8 h)  
- Oncle : Je suis ravi pour toi. Visiblement il avait pas tout comprit, enfin passons…  
- Neji Mon oncle, je voulais vous remercier de m'avoir demander de protéger Hinata, depuis ce jour ma vie a changer en bien !  
-Oncle Si tu trouve aussi ton bonheur en protégent les autres tu deviendra un grand chef de famille mon garçon.  
Neji eu un petit sourire et parti dans sa chambre

_**Chapitre 2**_  
C'était le petit matin, Neji venait de finir son petit déjeuner, et se leva de table pour aller se préparer, laissant ainsi sa cousine Hinita seule devant son déjeuner à moitié entamé.  
Neji ce leva et embrassa çà cousine sur la joue  
- Tu finis ton déjeuner et on part ensemble pour les cours ?  
- Hinata eu un petit sourire : si tu veux Neji.  
Qu'est ce qu'il à a me coller autant en ce moment pensa t 'elle, il est bien étrange.

Les cousins se préparèrent pour partir. Après avoir laisser Hinata avec son équipe et avoir salué Kiba et Shino, Neji partit pour son lieu d'entraînement, et comme il l'avait prévu, il était le premier. Quelque minute plus tard Tenten arriva, Neji la regarda avancer vers lui. Ce moment, il l'avait entendu très longtemps, préparé un discourt pour la circonstance et ce l'était répéter plusieurs fois depuis hier, bien évidement cela n'avait servi à rien maintenant que Tenten était en face de lui, utiliser sa bouche pour produire des mots semblais une tache surhumaine pour lui. Pourtant la fille en face de lui, il la connaissait depuis biens des années, alors pourquoi avoir peur de parler ?  
Devant le silence engendrait par Neji, Tenten pris la décision de prendre les choses en mains.  
- Alors, que compte tu faire pour Hinata ?  
- Je…j ' … J'ai réalisé qu'aimé une personne sans être aimée en retour doit être bien douloureux, alors je pense tout faire pour que Naruto s'intéresse à elle. Heu est j'ai aussi réfléchit sur notre discussion Tenten  
Tenten rougie : Et donc ?  
- Je ne peu pas laisser une fille aimé un garçon sans retour, je le fais pour ma cousine, je le ferais aussi pour toi……  
Il s'approche de la jeune fille et lui rendit le baisé qu'elle lui avait volé la veille.

Une journée de travail et quelque baisées caché plus tard, l'équipe de ninja de maître gaï finit son entraînement.  
-Neji : Lee tu prévient Kiba et Shino pour ce soir !  
-OK je m'en charge et le ninja parti !  
Et nous ont s'occupe de Sasuke et de Sakura ? demanda Tenten  
- oui……  
la jeune fille commença à partir quand elle fut retenue par Neji  
- Ont est pas pressé, Ils finissent tard en général !  
- Comment tu sais çà ?  
- Je le sais, ces tout, ont pourrait plutôt profiter de ce petit moment d'intimité pour….  
- Pour ?  
Au lieu de répondre, Neji préféra passer directement a la pratique, et goutta savoureusement au lèvres de Tenten.

21 H  
Une horde de ninjas apparu sur le toit de l'école primaire.  
- Sasuke : On est venu faire quoi ici ?  
- Sakura : c'est vrai que t'es le seul pas au courant  
- Shino : Bien en fait, maintenant qu'on en parle… d'ailleurs pourquoi Hinata et Naruto ne sont pas là ?  
- Neji : : C'est à moi de répondre à cela ! En fait, si je vous vous ai tous demander de venir ici, c'est pour vous demander de m'aider.  
- Sasuke : T 'aider à quoi ?  
- Bien c'est délicat a dire  
- Shino : Tourne pas au tour du pot  
- Je veux aider Hinata a sortir avec Naruto.  
- Tient donc comme cela est bien romantique, surtout venant de la part de quelqu'un qui a essayait de la tuer. Dit une voix féminine derrière lui.  
Neji se retourna et regarda la personne qui parlé et fut surprit de découvrir Ino et ses camarades Shikamaru et Choji qui venait ont leurs rencontres.  
- Ino ? Tu fais quoi ici ?  
- Sakura ma prévenue de votre petit complot, je pouvais pas laisser Hinata comme çà, solidarité féminine tu comprends ?  
- Neji eu un petit sourire : Merci d'être venue  
Ino lui rendit son sourire, apparemment Sakura avait raison, Neji avait changé.  
- Et tu compte faire quoi au juste pour aider Hinata ?  
- J'ai pas encore trouvé, c'est pour çà que je vous demande de m'aider.  
- Shino : Faudrait savoir ce que pense Naruto avant de nous avancé plus sur la question.  
- Sikumaru : En effet Si nous connaissons les penses de Naruto, nous pourrons mettre en place une stratégie adéquate. Mais qui pourrait savoir qu'elle type de filles lui plaise ?  
- Sasuke : Oui qui ?  
Tous les regards se tournèrent vers Sasuke.  
- Sasuke : Quoi ? HO NON pas question de faire çà !  
- Ino : Parce que tu crois que c'est Sakura qui vas aller parler d'amour avec Naruto ? Il vas s'emballer sur elle et çà sera pas constructif  
- Sasuke : Mais…..  
- Tous : Y 'a pas de mais !  
Sasuke devant ne force de persuasion si grande se vu contraint d'accepter la mission qu'on lui confier.  
- Neji . Il est temps d'y aller. Rendez-vous ici demain pour le rapport de Sasuke.  
Puis tous les ninja rentrèrent chez eux. Tous, Non ! Un couple resta un peu plus longtemps pour profité d'un moment d'intimité (circuler y' a rien a voir)

C'était le petit matin, Sasuke venait de finir son petit déjeuner, et se leva de table pour aller se préparer, et ce demandait comment il était tombé dans cette galère… et surtout comment il aller en sortir ? Il ne voyait qu'une seule solution. Fuir. Fuir loin de cette folie, run, run alway, run to the hills run for your life…  
Suite du 15/5/2006 (pages 16 manuscrite)

En fait, il n'avait aucune idée. Bha il trouverait bien une façon de le faire parler. Sasuka arrêta de ce prendre la tête avec cette question et avala son déjeuné.

Point de rendez-vous de l'équipe 007 heu 7, dix minutes après l'heure officielle du début des courts, et pour ne pas changé, il manque une personne a la classe, le professeur.

-Sasuke : Il vas encore ce pointer avec 5 h de retard…

-Naruto : Ca t'étonne ? il arrive toujours deux heures en retard

-Sakura : bon bien moi je m'en vais…

-Nuruto : Hé, Tu vas ou ?

-Sakura : Faire les boutique et je revient dans deux heures .

la jeune fille partie

-Naruro : bon bin , je vais faire comme elle

il commença à partir

Attend ! Faut je te parle

Me parler ? de quoi ?

Heu… C'est compliquer, en fait… une de mes connaissance a un probléme, et je ne sais pas quoi lui répondre, alors..

Alors tu t'es dit que le brave Naruto pourrait t'aider ? Oki c'est quoi le problème ?

Si j'ai bien tout compris, elle est amoureuse d'un garçon, mais il ne le sait pas, et le garçon aime une fille qui ne l'aime pas

Naruto eu un petit rire..

Y' a rien de drôle dans l'histoire fit Sasuke .

Ho que si, çà ressemble beaucoup a ce qui ce passe entre Sakura toi et moi.

Comment çà ?

C'est évidant même ,J'aime Sakura qui t'aime. A quelques variante près , c'est notre histoire. Donc tu es en train de me dire que tu commence à t'intéressai à Sakura est que tu voudrais que j'arrête de tourner au tour d'elle ces çà ?

Non ! Ca n'a rien a voir avec nous je connais vraiment une fille qui aime un garçon qui en aime une autre..

Bien moi j'encouragerai la fille est aller tenter sa chance, au moins elle sera fixée sur son sort plutôt que de rester là sans rien faire.

Sasuke rigola dans son fort intérieur, si seulement Naruto s'avait que c'était de sont cas au quel il faisait allusion. Et si on poussé ce petit jeu a son maximum pour voir ? cela devrait étre marrant.

Oui mais elle a peur de se faire jetter.. Tu ferais quoi si tu apprené qu une fille avait des sentiment pour toi ?

je sais pas , çà dépend de la fille.

Je sais pas moi.. si c' était Ino ?

Ino, elle est vraiment pas a mon goût, trop survolter et autoritaire, en plus elle a des vu sur toi je te rappelle.

Et Tenten ?

Je la trouve plus mignonne qu'Ino, Mais je la connaît pas trop , je peu pas dire.

Et si c'était Hinata ?

Hinata ? j'aime bien les filles dans sont genre. Je crois qu'elle aurais le plus de chance

Sasuke n'en croyais pas ces oreilles .

-Naruto : Fait pas cette tête, çà te choque tant que çà ce que je t'ai dit ? moi j'ai pas honte de mes sentiment comme toi !

j' ai pas honte de mes sentiment !

bien sur des sentiment tu en a pas ( 26/07/2006 page 19 manuscrite)

Si !

A si j'oubliais, le seul sentiment que tu connais c'est la vengeance tu n'as que çà en tête, et inutile de nier, si tu connaissais des sentiments tu ferais quelque chose pour Sakura au lieu de la l'ignoré continuellement comme le glaçon que tu es !

Je n'aime pas Sakura (avec froideur coutumière)

C'est pas une raison pour la traiter comme tu le fais, si tu l'aime pas elle si, tu pourrais au moins lui montrer un peu de gratitude, au leu de l'évite continuellement….

Sasuke ne su pas quoi répondre, il se leva est parti

Ou tu vas ?

M'entraîner

J'arrive.

A quelques mètres de la Kakashi, qui était revenue de sa prière quotidienne n'avait rien perdu de la conversation cachez dans un arbre

Kakashi a lui-même : Ce brave Naruto a de la répartie, mais pourquoi aborde un tel sujet avec lui ? Surtout en l'absence de Sakura, ce ne lui ressemble pas. Hum ce pourrait t- il que ? Bon quand la miss revient j'irais les entraîner en attendant je vais lire mon livre.

Apres une rude journée d'entraînement, nos jeunes se retrouvèrent comme convenue sur le toit leur ancienne école primaire.

- Neji : Tout le monde est là, c'est génial.

Tous firent un petit sourire (apparemment faire mumuse avec Hinata et Naruto leurs plaisait beaucoup)

- Ino : allez Sasuuuuuuuuke choux ne nous fais pas languir, raconte nous ce que tu sais

tous : Ouais balance la sauce !

Sasuke :Bien, d'après les dires de Naruto, Hinata serais son genre de fille, du moins c'est elle qui a le plus de chance de passé après Sakura (voir le manga)

tous : super ! C'est trop kawaiiiiii (ceci est bien une fic écrite pars le Galaxy Commander Mars OSIS du Clan Smoke Jaguar, Phi Galaxy. je dis çà parce qu'on pourrait ce poser la question, je reste quand même le 1 garde de NN, le fameux tueur de newbies, et le subtile barbare bourrin sanguinaires, pilote émérite de batlemech et maître de toute forme de destruction massive. Je dit çà car j'ai une réputation a tenir moi)

Neji : on les case ensemble !

Kiba : Et tu compte procéder comment ?

Bien ….. dit t'il en baissant la tête

Les autres rigolèrent

Shikamaru : Le mieux serait de faire en sorte qu'ils se trouvent toujours ensemble. Neji demain on a pas cours, ces un jour idéal pour tenté de les caser.

Shino : Et comment vas t'on faire pour les amené à ce rencontré ?

Grand moment de silence.

-Lee : Moi, je sais.

C'était le petit matin, Neji venait de finir son petit déjeuner, et se leva de table pour aller se préparer, laissant ainsi sa cousine Hinita seule devant son déjeuner à moitié entamé.

Neji : Hinata, tu viens t'entraîner avec moi après que tu est finit de manger ?

Je vais pas te déranger ?

Bien sur que non, sinon je ne te l'aurais pas proposé. Tu vient Alors ?

Oui fit-elle timidement

Super.

Apres quelques heures d'entraînement assez physique, un domestique vient frapper à la porte du dojo.

Domestique. Des personnes souhaite une entre vue avec mademoiselle Hinata. Dois-je les faire entré ?

Hinata fut très surprise par cette nouvelle, elle n'attendait personne. hésitant à rompre l'entraînement elle tripoté ces doigts en regardant son cousin

Neji : Me regarde pas comme çà, c'est pas moi qui suis sollicité.

Bien, faites les venir je vous pris, dit la jeune files doucement.

Un peu plus tard 3 jeunes filles rentraire dans le dojo

-Ino : Salut tout le monde, on dérange pas ?

-Hinata : non non

-Sakura : Hinata çà te dirait de venir faire les magasin avec nous ? ( c'est les soldes yea)

Hitana : Je sais pas trop, puis je m'entraîne avec Neji

Neji, Bha on c'est assez entraîné pour aujourd'hui., vas plutot t'amuser avec tes amies

Hinata : Oki les filles, je me change ( et lave, bonjour la transpiration) et on y vas.

Hinata sortie du dojo accompagné de Sakura et Ino. Tenten qui n'avais pas encore parler resta un peu en arriére.

Neji : comment vas tu ce matin,

Très bien, je me demandé juste quand nous aurions le temps de nous promener toi et moi

Neji pris Tenten dans c'est bras et l'enlaça

Très bientôt je te le promet.

Tenten embrassa Neji, puis quitta les bras de son bien aimée avec regret

- je doit y aller, les autre vont ce faire du souci sinon. N'oublie pas de prévenir les garçons

La jeune fille partie laissant Neji dans un grand moment de solitude, Puis le jeune hommes quitta lui aussi la pièce pour passé a la phase deux de son «machiavélique » plan .Dans les grands et longs couloirs de la demeurs des Hyûga, Negi croisa son oncle.

- Oncle : Dit moi Negi, depuis quand tu joue avec le rouge a lèvre de ta cousine ?

- Neji : Pardon ? Je ne comprends pas.

Oncle : tu a du rouge sur ta bouche.

Neji passa ces doigts sur ces lèvres et vu que son oncle avait raison, ce qui entraîna un afflux de sang dans les joues. (27/07/06 pages 21 manuscrit)

- Neji : heu çà ? c'est… comment dire ? En fait…

Allons Soit plus clair mon garçon. Je ne comprend rien a ce que tu dit

Je…

Tu ?

Je… de… moi… être… (_c'est pas très clair tout çà, soufflé dans le ballon s'il vous plaît )_

Tu es donc en train de me dire qu'une amie d'Hinata a trébuché sur un tatami et que, en gentleman que tu es, tu tes précipité pour qu'elle ne ce face pas mal, et ces alors que vous vous éte heurté au visage, ce qui a engendrais un dépôt de rouge sur tes lèvres, c'est bien cela ?

Oui… (on dirait un tomate humaine là)

Et puis-je savoir qui est la fille que tu as sauvez d'une si terrible chute ?

Neji hésita une second puis ce dit que c'était son oncle et que de toute manière il serait au courant a un moment ou un autre.

Oui vous pouvez, c'est Tenten celle qui fait équipe avec moi.

Bien. Allez fille je crois que tu a des chose a faire.

Le garçon commença à partir

Une dernier chose Neji. N'est pas honteux de sortir avec une fille, avoir peur des «qu'en dira t'ont » fragilisera votre couple plus qu'autre chose. La prochaine fois que cette Tenten viendra, présente là moi, j'aimerais bien la connaître.

Le père d'Hinata parti laissant son neuve a ses occupations.

Chapitre3

Naruto Ouvris la porte. Il se demandait qui pouvez bien lui rendre visite à une heure aussi matinal ?

On était samedi matin quand même, les gens n'avaient plus de respect pour les grâces matinée ! Ouvrant ces yeux ensommeillés il reconnut trois pôtes a lui.

- Shikamaru : Salut !

Lee : yo naruto !

Kiba lui se contenta d'un large sourire et d'un signe de la main.

Naruto : Salut les gars, pourquoi vous éte là ?

Shikamaru : On a prévu de faire les magasin aujourd'hui, et comme ont passez devant cher toi on sait dit que tu pourrais venir.

Les magasin ? j'ai pas trop envi

Kiba allez vient ont pourra draguer les filles.

Mais j'ai pas envie de draguer moi.

Kiba : on te demande pas ton avis.

Il attrape Naruto par la manche et le tire hors de chez lui

- Shikamaru : tu viens avec nous que tu le veuille ou non , et m'oblige pas a utilisé mon ombre.

Naruto :Mais heu.. ces quoi cette histoire ?

Lee : on en a tous mare de te voir avec ta tenue orange, que tu le veuille ou non tu vas en changé !

(Suite du 29/07/06 page manuscrite 23)

Quelques heures plus tard, les quatre garçons sortirent en courant d'un magasin de vêtement, riant aux éclats des farces que Naruto avait fait subir au vendeur.

Kiba : On s'ennuie pas avec toi

Naruto : En fait je regrette pas d'être venue.

Shikamaru : HEE c'est pas Sakura et Ino la bas ?

Lee : Si ! il y a même Tenten et Hinata . On vas les voir ?

Le groupe de garçons parti à la rencontre de celui des filles. En les voyants arrivez les garçons et en particulier Naruto, Hinata passa le turbo dans son attitude de timide et se cacha derrière ces trois copines.

Shikamaru : Salut les filles vous faites quoi en cette belle matinée printanière ?

Ino : Les magasin, en plus c'est les soldes … Trop cooooool, et vous, que faite vous là ?

Kiba : la même chose que vous, d'ailler on vas à « NegeNerv » çà vous dit de venir ?

Sakura : Ouai il est génial ce magasin , trop tendance !

Tenten : Par contre Naruto , tu te tien tranquille, veut pas être interdit à vie de ce magasin par ce que tu a fait farce de mauvais goût !

Naruto : Mais suis toujours tranquille

Tout le monde rigola puis allèrent en direction du plus brancher des magasins de la ville (30.07.06 pages manuscrite23)

Après être arrivés, Les jeunes se séparèrent pour explorer les rayons de frings et autre goodises que proposé le grand magasin. Une vingtaines de minutes plus tard ( 19.5874 exactement) Naruto et Hinata étaient seuls devant les caisses, et attendaient leurs camarades.

- Naruto : Ils sont ou ? Ces pourtant ici qu'ont devaient se rejoindre, non ?

- Hinata :Ils Doivent regarder les vetement, ils vont arriver…

Un Quart- heure plus tard .

Naruto : Ils se foutent de nous, bon moi je me casse.

Il commence à partir du magasin.

Naruto : Hinata, tu viens ?

Heu, venir ?

Je vais pas te laisser toute seule ici, sauf si ta pas envie de venir

Si je veux bien …

Alors on y va : ! Dit Naruto avec sont sourire habituelle.

Les 2 ados sortirent du bâqtiment.

Lee : Parfait, ils sortent du magasin ensemble comme prévu.

Ino : bien ! Et maintenant on fait quoi ?

Lee Ont les prend en filatures et ont observe.

Et sans le savoir, Nos deux héros furent espionner de loin par leurs amis déployé en duo.

Naruto : Tu veut allez quelque part en particulier ?

Non…

Et si on allait manger ? il est bientôt midi.

…

T'inquiète, c'est moi qui régale.

Après quelques recherches, Naruto trouva enfin un restaurant a son goût, et y invitât Hinata.

Tenten : Ils sont rentrés dans un résto, On fait quoi ?

Neji : On fait comme eux, on se restaurent. Vas prévenir les autres, mon amour, moi je les surveilles.

Dans le restaurent

Naruto : Je suis désolé pour les autres, Je ne sait pas pourquoi ils sont partis.

Hinata : Ne t'excuse pas, tu y est pour rien.

Naruto : Oui, mais çà m'énerve, d'habitude, les blagues comme celle là, c'est moi qui les fait. Ce que je comprend pas, c'est qu'ils t'est laissé avec moi.

Tu sais, çà me dérange pas d'être avec toi.

Sasuke : je me demande ce que ce crétin de Naruto peu bien lui dire.

Sakura Je sais pas moi, j'espère que c'est pas des bêtises.

Sakura se moquait un peu de ces détail, elle espérait évidement qu'Hinata sauterait sur l'occasion pour ferrer Naruto, mais ce qu'elle voyait surtout, ces quelle se retrouvé seul avec SON Sasuke, et compté bien en profité… et commença donc par le B. , c'est à dire : Le plus court chemin pour atteindre le cœur d'un garçon passe obligatoirement par son estomac. (authentique)

Elle tendit donc un sandwich a Sasuke. Celui ci le regarda curieusement puis croqua dedans.

Sasuke :Hummmm, Il est très bon.

Ces vrais tu aime ? Je l'ai fait spécialement pour toi.

J'adore, heu…

Oui ?

Serait-il possible que tu m'en face d'autre pour les entraînements ?

Oui, Bien sur (toute heureuse la fille)

Merci, çà m'arrangerais bien, moi je cuisine pas vraiment bien, ma nourriture n'est vraiment pas des meilleurs. ( et oui, grâce à moi vous venez de découvrir un défaut de Sasuke, inutile de me remercier )

T'en fait pas, je m'en occupe.

Merci. , Il fit une timide bise sur la joue de Sakura. Tu es bien gentille

Sakura rosie. (trop du bonheur)

Tenten et Neji profité de ce moment de pose pour se restauré eux aussi. Mais s'étaient réservé un peu d'intimité afin de manger des spaghettis bolonaise dans une assiette commune, alors que dans le restaurant le cuisinier commença à joué à l'accordéon un vielle air italien pour rendre l'ambiance des plus romantique. (Suite 9 août 2006 Page manuscrite 26)

Natuto et Tenten venaient de sortir du restaurent, après avoir fait un bon repas.

Naruto : on fait quoi maintenant ?

Je sais pas, ont pourraient …

Ont pourraient quoi ?

Ont pourraient… aller au parc.

Le parc ? Pourquoi pas, j'y suis jamais allais.

Les deux héros partir tranquillement suivit discrètement par une horde de ninja en mode furtif.

Une horde au complète ? Non pas totalement. Ino et sa vu acéré regardé avec émerveillement une tenue très class dans une vitrine, et brûlé d'envie de l'essayer.

Et là, un drame se produisis, Drame affreux, funeste et ô combien plus aboutie qu'une tragédie grecque.

Un attelage de chevaux devenus fous et incontrôlable pour une raison X (scorpion, serpent, crotale, cobras, ou toute autre cause qui peu faire que des chevaux s'emballe ) déboula dans l'étroite rue commerçante dévastant tous les stands sur son passage.

Ino réagi très vite. Trop vite. Sans le vouloir elle avait courue en plein milieu de la route pour poussez une fille âgée de 55 ans paralysé par la peur. L'enfant était sauvé, mais maintenant c'était Ino qui faisait face au bestiaux affolés. Trop tard pour fuir. Dans un réflexe désespérerait elle mi ses bras devant elle, et voyant deux bourrins la charger sauvagement elle ferma les yeux.

Puis vient le choc… Plutôt doux vu la masse des animaux. Elle se sentit projeté en arrière … Cela lui sembla duré une éternité, une chute sans fin ou elle vu défiler sa courte vie, puis encore un choc. Celui de la terre ferme. Etrangement elle ne ressente aucune douleurs physiques, au contraire elle se trouvait en excellente santé, en paix avec elle-même, était-ce cela mourir ?

Pourtant quelque chose clocher, plusieurs même

Pourquoi sont cœur battait encore ? Pourquoi elle entendait les gens parler, et pourquoi le sol était-il chaud ? Elle ouvris ces yeux dans l'espoir de trouver une réponse.

Rien n'avait changer et au loin, des ninjas de rang A s'occuper de calmé les chevaux.

- Ino : Comment ? Comment ce fait-il que je sois encore en vie ?

- Une voix : excuse-moi, mais tu m'écrase.

Ino regarda derrière elle et vu quelle étais sur le jeune Lee.

Lee : tu n'as rien ?

J'ai cru mourir, il sait passez quoi. Dit elle d'une voix tremblante.

Rein, j'ai juste plongeais pour évité que tu te face piétiner par les chevaux.

Merci. Elle se leva afin de ne plus écrasé Lee. Heu ? Pourquoi c'est toi qui es sous moi ?

J'ai pivoté pendant la chute, pour ne pas que tu te face mal.

…Je sais pas quoi dire…

Lee se releva d'un bond . Il avait de la boue partout sur lui et dans son dos c'est vêtement était déchiré, mais celui n'y prêtât pas attention ci préférât ce massé une épaule écorcher par les gravillons de la voirie .

Ino : Ca vas aller ?

Lee : Oui j'ai connu pire.

Ino : T'est couvert de boue !

Lee se regarda et commença à enlever le plus gros des taches qui le recouvrait.

Comme cela, ces mieux ?

( Ino qui avait aussi remarquer que la boue l'avait salit) : Non, Ma maison n'est pas loin, on vas allez ce laver et se changer.

Et Naruto et Hinata ?

Les autres pourront bien ce passée de nous pour une demi heure.

La blonde attrape son coéquipier du jour par l'avant bras et le force a la suivre ( faut pas sous estimé la puissance du fille que veut ce laver.

Après être arriver et avoir pris une bonne douche la miss laissa la place a Lee qui ce demandé vraiment ce qui foutait là.

Alors que Lee découvrait avec amertume les joies que pouvais offrir une douche moderne avec d'innombrables sorties d'eau et un seul bouton pour tout régler, Ino mi tout les frings au sale y comprit ceux de Lee. Puis partie se changé dans çà chambre.

Toc Toc ( bruit d'une main qui frappe à une porte pour ceux qui on pas suivit)

Ino : Oui ?

Lee entra dans la chambre de la jeune fille avec pour seul vêtement la serviette mouillée avec la quelle il s'était essuyait et qu'il porté au tour de la taille.

- Lee : je ne trouve pas mes habits

- Ino : Ils sont dans la machine a lavé !

- Lee : Et je met quoi moi ?

Ino : heu… J'ai des shorts de sport pour le bas, mais pour le haut… un débardeur féminin ?

Lee : On vas oublier le haut.

Ino donna un short court à Lee qui fit une légère grimace quand il aperçu la couleur rosâtre du bout de tissu qui devait le vêtir, ( oui pas de culotte mais un garçon ne peu as mettre de culotte de fille , honneur quoi) le pris et retourna à la salle de bain pour ce changer.

-Ino : a elle-même Pfffff beau gosse le petit Lee et quelle belle tablette de chocolat sur son torse. Dommage que çà coupe soit vraiment aussi moche.

Ino regarda une paire de ciseaux un sourire narquois pris naissance sur son visage

-Ino : LEE ! ( suite page 29 manuscrite 9 août 2006)

Naruto et Hinata étaient Arrivés au Parc. Après s'être promené au tour du plan d'eau ou voguait quelques cygnes, Ils allongèrent, le dos collé a un grand arbre.

- Naruto : Tu t'ennuies pas trop ?

- Hinata : Non çà vas, et toi ?

Bien çà change de ce que je fais d'habitude.

Si tu veux ont peu partir.

Mais non, mais non, et arrête de dire çà, j'ai l'impression que tu ne veux pas qu'on soit vu ensemble.

Non, Moi j'aime bien quand tu es près de moi.

? ( Naruto ne comprendra t' il donc jamais ?)

Hinata se sentait bien, le soleil frappé son visage et le copieux repas qu'elle avait fait (çà fait deux semaine quelle mange comme un oiseau) lui donna une envie irrésistible de sommeil. Petit a petit c'est yeux se fermèrent et sa tête se posa doucement sur l'épaule de Naruto. La jeune fille dormait le sourire au lèvre.

Naruto senti le poids d'Hinata sur sont épaule et se demanda ce qui ce passé. Quand il comprit que son amie s'était endormie sur lui, il se dit que la meilleur chose a faire était de la laissé continué même si cela impliqué qu'il ne pouvait plus bougeait .

Un peu plus loin dans les buissons.

Kiba : J'y crois pas, ils font la sieste

Sakura : On fait quoi ?

Neji. C'est bon je crois que je peu les surveillez seul. On se retrouve ce soir comme prévu.

Tout le monde partie laissant Neji seul à la surveillance. Bien évidement Tenten revient après quelque minute ce qui fit très plaisir a Neji.

Un peu plus tard (1h7min28s) Hinata se réveilla et fit quelque mouvant, ce qui eu pour effet de réveillé son compagnon.

- Naruto : Bien dormit ?

Hinata : Excuse-moi, je t'ai réveiller

C'est pas grave, puis j'ai assez dormi comme çà

- ha ? Il se fait tard, je pense que je vais entrait.

Déjà ? c'est à peine l'âpres midi ( 2h24min47s heure officiel du village)

Tu veux que je reste ?

Bien comme j'ai rien a faire, j'ai pensé qu'on aurait pu s'occuper ensemble.

Si tu veux ont peu allez chez moi.

D'accord

Et les deux jeunes gens partirent pour la demeure des Hyuga.

Tenten : Ils vont ou là ?

Neji : Sait pas, on les suit et on verra bien.

Les deux enfants suivirent leur amie de loin

Neji : Mais, Mais ils vont chez moi.

Tenten : Ca veux dire qu'on a réussi, c'est génial !

Neji : connaissant Hinata, çà m'étonnerais, continuons à espionner.

Tenten et Neji attendirent un petit quart d'heure avant de rentré dans la grande résidence des Hyuga afin de ne pas trop faire ceux qui suivent bêtement (quart d'heure mis à profit d'une seule activité, l'échange de bave)

En ouvrants la porte d'entré Neji tomba nez a nez avec son oncle qui s'apprêter à sortir

- Oncle : Tu rentre déjà Neji ?

- Neji : oui

- Oncle : et qui est cette jeune fille avec toi ?

- Tenten : Je m'appelle Tenten , je suis la camarade de classe de Neji

- Oncle : Vous éte ravissante mademoiselle, Neji a de la chance de vous avoir comme petite amie.

- Tenten : Mais, Mais Neji est moi on est juste coéquipier et…

- Neji : Te fatigue , il est au courant.

- Tenten : Hein, comment a t' il su ?

- Neji : bien il a devinait, alors je lui est tout raconté

-Tenten : Et moi qui est même pas prévenue mes parents, ni mes copines. _( surtout que quand elles le sauront, elle seront toute verte de rage Mouhahahahahahahahahahahaha (rire sadique qui fait peur ) et la tête de Lee quand il sera pour nous deux je mare déjà)_

- Neji : hum ? Mais je croyais que çà te gênais d'affiché ta relation amoureuse a ton entourage.

- Tenten : un peu c'est vrais mais comme ta vendu la mèche.

- Neji : Mais j'y suis pour rien c'est ton rouge a lèvre qui ma trahie.

- Tenten : Et tu pouvez pas nier, monsieur j'ai réponse a tout ?

- Neji : c'est mon oncle…

- Oncle bon je vais vous laisser régler vos petites histoires (_merde j'ai fait une boulette, un replis stratégique avant que tout ne retombe sur moi, serait une très bonne manœuvre ce dit le chef du clan Hyuga,) _

- Neji : Mon oncle, Savez vous ou est Hinata _? ( vite changeons de sujet sinon il pourrait m'en cuire)_

- Oncle : Elle est dans le dojo sud avec un garçon d'ailleurs elle se comporte étrangement ne serait elle pas amoureuse de lui ?

- Neji : je travail la question mon oncle.

- Oncle : Je vois. Je vous laisse donc jeune gens , amusé vous bien.

Chapitre 4

Le couple quitta donc le chef de la famille Hyuga, et se dirigea vers le dojo sud. Arrivez devant la porte grande ouverte, Ils virent une chose incroyable. Hinata et Naruto dans un combat au corps à corps très physique. Les coups pleuvent de tout coté Quand soudain sans prévenir Hinata hurla

LIGHTNING BOLT

Naruto lui, traversa la pièce en volant en arrière, et fut stoppé par le mur.

Naruto : Ha ouai ?

Il se releva et chargea sa partenaire d'entraînement. Et le combat continua.

Néji était vert. Depuis quand sa cousine envoyait elle ces adversaire dans les airs avec des techniques qu'il ne connaissait pas ? Faudrait vraiment qui s'entraîne sérieusement. Mais ce qui le surprit le plus, fut le sourire d'Hinata, et a l'entraînement, c'était une première.

Neji : Salut Naruto !

Naruto : Bonjour Neji fit il en stoppant le combat. A tient Tenten t'était passez ou toi ?

Tenten : Comment je suis passez ou ? C'est vous qui ete partie sans prévenir, nous on vous a attendue a la place du seigneur Vador pendant une heure.

Naruto : la place d seigneur Vador ? Ont devait pas s'attendre au caisses ?

Tenten Ta rien comprit ! ( mitho)

Neji : C'est pas grave non ?

Naruto : en fait non

Neji : J'ai vu votre entraînement, c'est impressionnant !

Naruto : Tu crois ?

Neji : Hinata : c'est quoi cette technique qui en envoyé Naruto de l'autre coté de la pièce ?

Hinata : c'est rien… (mode timide enclenché)

Neji : Rein ? c'était génial ! T'as apprit çà ou ?

Hinata : J'ai inventé

Neji : Ta inventer une attaque ? Trop génial ! C'est quoi le principe ? Tu pourras m'apprendre ?

Hinata : c'est juste reprit ta technique, mas au lieu d'envoyé le chacra dans tous les sens je le concentre dans mon bras et je le lâche au contact avec mon adversaire.

Naruto : Et je confirme çà fait mal.

Hinata : Pardon

Neji : Et c'est quoi son nom ? Liveti boot ? Çà sort d'où ?

Hinata :Lightning Bolt ? c'était dans un manga, et comme çà ressemble à mon attaque …

Neji : Trop géniale. Naruto, je peu te demandé un truc ?

Naruto : Dit toujours

Neji : Demain je peu pas entraîner Hinata, Tu pourrais pas venir t'entraîner avec elle ? Comme vous semblez bien vous entendre.

Naruto : Bien heu, veux bien, mais tu fais quoi demain toi ? Tu t'entraînerais pas avec Tenten Par hasard ?

Neji : bin.. si

Naruto : et vous allez faire que vous entraîner évidement ?

Neji eu un petit sourire, il venait d'amener Naruto dans son piège grâce à sa série

de phrase bien tournée. Il regarda tendrement Tenten qui lui sourie en retour, elle avait comprit ou voulait en venir sont Neji chéri, Mais se demander s c'était pas un peu trop tôt. Neji continua à faire les yeux doux a sa dulcinée, son regard ne signifiait qu'une seul chose : Kiss me plaise

Ce que fit la jeune fille ignorant totalement Naruto et Hinata.

- Neji : Non, On ne va pas faire que s'entraîner, en effet.

Naruto chercher çà mâchoire par terre alors qu'Hinata nous faisait une imitation de bioman rouge fort réussi !

Tenten : Vous ne le dite pas a tout le monde s'il vous plaît. A oui, Hinata je peu sortir avec ton cousin ?

Hinata : heu.. si tu veut.

Neji Bon on vous laisse ! Naruto je peu compter sur toi demain ?

Naruto : oui oui.. (encore sur le choc le blondin)

Neji : a demain alors.

Et le couple parti .

Suite 4/09/2006

Le soir venu, les jeunes ninjas se retrouvèrent sur le toit de l'école alors que le soleil s'éteignait à l'horizon .

Sakura : Alors on en est ou ?

Neji : Ils ont passé l' après midi ensemble et semblé bien heureux. Demain Naruto doit venir entraîner Hinata chez moi. J'espère qu'elle osera lui parler.

Shino : donc on a plus rien a faire.

Neji : si ! Faudra les surveillez demain, voir si çà dégénère pas entre eux mais je peu m'en occuper seul.

Tous firent oui de la tête

Lee : Bon si la réunion et finit, ont vas se rentrait

Tenten : Oui mais dit moi Lee t'a l'air bien pressé de partir ! Et pourquoi ta une capuche sur la tete ? C'est pas ton style.

Le discours de Tenten intéressa tout le monde, et ils regardèrent tous le garçon qui cacher sa tete sous un pull a capuche.

lee : A çà ? Bien en fait j'ai des trucs a faire ce soir et la capuche c'est parce que j'ai froid. Voilà voilà…

Sasuke : Mauvaise réponse !

Sasuke qui était à coté de Lee fit un mouvement brusque afin d'enlever la capuche de lee, mais hélas le petit Lee était plus rapide et avait sauté quelques mètres en arrière, ce qui surprit tous ces amis.

Choji : C'est un espion ou un traître ! Chopez-le !

Tous les ninjas se levèrent pour attrapé lee, mais étrangement celui ci ne bougeait plus.

Shikamaru : Vous fatigué pas, je le tien avec mon ombre.

Tous les autres entourèrent quand même le prisonnier au cas ou…

Shikamaru : Et si tu nous montrais ta tête ? Il fit semblant d'enlever une capuche alors que Lee enlevé réellement la seine

Tous : Hooooooooooooooooooooooooooo ! En effet au grand étonnement de toute la chevelure ringarde de Lee s'était transformé en une coupe en pic dégradé et en prime, les sommé des pic avait était teint en blond,

Ces sourcils eux aussi avait changé, plus fin et moins long ceux si changé radicalement les trait de visage de lee.

Lee : c'est bon vous avez tous vu ? Lança t'il tristement. Une l'arme aux yeux !

Neji : Qui ta forcé a changer de coiffure ? Elle qui faisait ta fierté et rendez hommage a maître Gaï ? Dit le nous que nous puissions te venger ! ( Neji s'inquiétez pour son ami et frère d'arme, ce qui l'étonnez lui aussi)

Lee çà ne vous regarde pas !

Kiba : Si ! On est un groupe on doit se soutenir. Dit nous qui a osé te faire çà ! ( et oui tous savez que Lee changerait jamais de coupe ringarde même sous la torture)

Lee : Je vous l'ai dit çà vous regarde pas !

Sakura : S'il te plaît Lee dit le nous… sait moi qui te le demande (avec du miel dans la voix, imaginé le pauvre lee écouté çà ! C'est ce qu'on appelle de la torture mentale a l'état pur.)

Lee : …

C'est moi !

Ino s'interposa entre Lee et ces bourreaux.

tous ? toi ?

Ino : Oui, J'ai coupé les cheveux de Lee alors arrêter de le torturé et prenez-vous ans a moi !

Sakura : Mais pourquoi à tu fais çà ? ( remarque il est super comme çà)

Lee : Je lui est demandé !

Ino : Non Lee, ne ment pas, c'est moi qui t'es sauté dessus avec des ciseaux, je veux pas que tu paille pour moi !

Lee : Mais y' a rein a pailler Ino, puis tu ma offert bien plus, c'est moi qui est une dette en vers toi !

Shino : Si quelqu'un pouvait traduire.

Neji : Non, j'ai pas tout suivi moi.

Chosi : Ils nous embrouillent ! Ils doivent être à la solde Hinata !

Shino : c'est fort possible

Ino : N'importe quoi ! Tu me crois toi, Shikamaru ? Fit' elle en le regardant droit dans les yeux !

Shikamaru regarda sa coéquipière longuement dans les yeux cherchent une trace de mensonge, mais ne trouva rien !

Shikamaru : Pff ok je te crois.

Il relâchât son emprise sur lee.

Ino merci Shika

Shikamaru : çà nous dit pas pourquoi tu a coiffé Lee. Si tu nous expliqué !

Lee : Mais y' à rien a expliquer ! J'ai le droit de changer de coiffure non ?

Tous : Bien….

Lee :Vous me gonflé ! Me casse ! Tu vient Ino ?

Il attrape la manche d'Ino et partie d'un pas décidé !

Neji : il a quoi lee ?

Sasuke : Sais pas, c'est la première fois que je le vois comme çà !

Shikamaru : Moi je trouve bien étrange qu'il nous cache sa tete a nos regard, et affirmé son choix une fois démasqué. C est pas logique comme attitude. On la coiffé de force !

Shino : Mais pourquoi ?

Shikamaru : J'en sais rien… c'est Ion qui l'a fait mais pourquoi ? Je sais pas !

Tenten : On s'en fou un peu non ? Puis il est tard ! Si on rentrait ?

Neji : oui tu a raison. Allons y !

Et tout ce petit monde rentra calment chez lui dans l'ordre et la discipline ! Tous ?

Non ! Car plusieurs firent des détours dans les rue du village.

Lee et Ino eux aussi n'étaient pas directement rentrés chez eux, ils étaient allez à la fontaine qui se trouvait au pied de l'école et s'étaient assis sur le rebord en pierre. Là, Ino se compta d'enlacé Lee, le serrent fort contre elle.

Ino : Merci

Lee ne répondit rien, il passa simplement ses bras au tour d'Ino.

Ino : J'ai cru que j'allais devoir leur dire. Elle commença à pleuré.

Lee resserra un peu plus son étreinte et ce balança très doucement pour de bercé la jeune fille triste.

Lee : Ne pleure pas. C'est finit, et ils ne savent rien.

Ino Je sais, Mais qui sait quand ils nous reposeront des questions ?

Lee : Pardon. Tout çà c'est de ma faute, J'aurais jamais du …

Ino : Non, tout est de ma faute, c'est moi qui es commencer…

Lee : Non c'est moi qui est écouté mes désirs les plus profond, toi tu n'y était pour rien.

Ino : J'étais consentante, tu ma pas forcé, puis c'est moi qui...

Lee : Arrête çà sert à rien de parler de çà. Puis ce qui est fait et fait, regretter ne servira à rien.

Ino : Je… Je ne regrette pas, au contraire, j'ai vraiment apprécier ce moment.

Lee : Tu sais moi aussi je ne le regrette pas. C'est jusque que je pensé pas que se serais toi.

Tu aurais préfère Sakura ?

Je pensé que serais la seule fille dans ma vie, Mais maintenant je ne ressent absolument rien pour elle, comme si elle n'exister plus. C est à toi que je pense désarmer.

Ino : Tu es si gentil Lee. J'ai de la chance de d'avoir.

Lee embrassa la jeune fille …

Ino : On restera toujours ensemble ?

Lee : Je te le promet

Suite : bonus track page 38 (28/10/2006)

Alors que la réunion venait de finir et que les participant rentrés chez eux, Sasuké se dirigea vers sa camarade de classe.

Sasuké : heu… Çà te dirait de faire une promenade avec moi ?

Sakura fut surprise, pensez-vous ! C'était la première fois que Sasuké l'invité a faire quelque chose avec lui, en dehors de l'entraînement. Et une promenade a deux ? Le rêve deviendrait il réalité ?

Après une petite balade dans les rues de Kohona et une conversation assez pauvre, le ténébreux Sasuké, s'arrêta devant une grande bâtisse.

-Sasuké : et si ont allez là ? Dit-il en montrant l'immeuble.

-Sakura : Hein ? Mais c'est «l'étoile noire » On a pas l'âge de rentrait ici, ces une boite de nuit !

Sasuké fit son légendaire sourire qui faisait fondre toutes les demoiselles du pays et de ses environs .

Je suis sur que je rentre moi !

Il se dirigea vers les portes massives accompagnait d'une Sakura perplexe, puis frappa lourdement sur les portes en bronze.

Une poignée de secondes plus tard, les portes s'ouvrirent dans un couinement inquiétant, laissant passé un géant dont la musculature surpuissante était visible malgré le costar- cravate noir qui l'habillait et faisait ressortir ces cheveux blancs qui lui tombé au moins jusqu'au nombril, a supposé que cet être ait un nombril .

En le voyant Sakura crue que Sasuké allez ce faire dévorer cru et qu'elle servirait de digestif .Sasuké lui ne brochait pas d'un poil. Le géant émit un rire sinistre qui glaça le sang de la jeune ninja. Qui commença à ce demandé ce qu'elle faisait là !

- Sasuké : Arrête tes enfantillages, Aldé

Aldébarand : çà vas, si on peu plus rigoler ! Mais dit moi qui est cette jeune fille que tu amène avec toi

Sasuké : c'est Sakura, ma coéquipière.

Aldébarand : Ta une veine pas croyable d'être en équipe avec une aussi jolie partenaire ! ( tout en donnant un coup de coude amicale a Sasuké) Tu vient ici pour l'emballer, pas vrais ?

Sasuké :…

Sakura : Vous…vous vous connaissait ?

Sasuké : Oui. Je te présente Aldébarant, un veille ami de mon père (du temps ou il était en vie) et mon parrain.

Aldébarant : enchanté miss

Sakura : De même.

Aldébarand : Alors les jeunes, on veut entrer ?

Sakura : C'est possible ?

Aldébarand : Bien sur que cela et possible jeune fille, je vais pas refuser çà a mon filleul. Par contre je peu pas vous laissez entrer comme çà, tu connaît les régles Sasuké !

Sasuké : Oui je sais, faut être bien fringué , pas a la ninja !

Aldébarand : Exact !

Sakura regarda ces vêtements, ces vrais que pour allez en boite, c'était pas vraiment ce qu'elle aurait mit, cependant elle n'avait pas prévue de sortir ce soir !

Aldébarand : Allons mademoiselle, ne faite pas cette tête, j'ai des costumes et des robes dans mon bureau pour ce genre d'occasion.

La montagne de muscle les fit entrer, et les emmena dans son bureau, ouvris une armoire incrustée dans le mur, et sortie une robe verte émeraude coupé à l'Européenne XX ème siècle dont la classe était sans appel !

Après que les deux «hommes » soit sorti. Sakura put ce changé, puis ce fut le tour de Sasuké, qui hérita d'un costume bleu marine avec chemise rose pale (j'aime le torturé ).

Le temps qu'il se change, Sakura eu le droit a toute les anecdote que le petit Sasuké avait fait pendant son enfance. Ce qui n'était pas très flatteur pour lui. Une fois Sasuké changé, Aldébarand amena nos deux amis dans la salle de danse. A peine les portes insonorisé avaient – elles étaient ouverte, que Sakura fut dans l'ambiance.

(. .com/watch?v=fnmAlVugq4A .)

La music sur - puissante qui sortait des baffes envahies ses oreilles et fit vibrer son corps et commença à trembler d'excitation a l'idée de rejoindre tout le monde sur la piste de danse. Complément émerveillé par ce lieu «saint » elle rentrait en transe ne faisant plus qu'une avec la zicmu. Mais une voix familière la sortie de sa rêverie.

- Sasuké : Veut tu danser avec moi ?

Sakura se contenta d'un sourire et suivi son prince charmant.

Après plusieurs heures passées sur la piste de danse, Sasuké était exténué, il n'avait jamais imaginé que dansé pouvait être aussi fatigant… qui puis est Sakura, elle semblait fraîche, comme si elle venait seulement de commencer, et se mouvait avec élégance, attirant plus d'un regard sur elle. Celle ci se rapprocha un peu plus a Sasuké et continua à danser presque collé à son partenaire, l'effleurant à plusieurs reprise, ce qui a la grande surprise de Sasuké, ne le laissait pas indifférent.

La music techno finit par laisser la place a celle du slow …

Sasuké, sans l'ombre d'une hésitation, enlaça çà cavalière.

Sakura fut surprise par cette réaction, quelque seconde puis passa ses bras au tour du garçon. Blottie contre la jeune fille, Sasuké ressenti une sensation de joie et de bien être… une sensation qui l'espérait finirait jamais. En cette instant il ne désirait qu'une chose, que le temps ce fige pour l'éternité. Sentir le doux parfum fruité de Sakura, toucher sa peau délicate, ressentir les battements de cœur, comment souhaite que cet instant s'arrête ? Il aurait tout donné pour cela, même renoncer a sa vengeance. Non, pas sa vengeance, il devait rester froid et concentré que sur son but. Mais la fille dans ces bras ? Non impossible de lâcher. Desserrer ses bras d'elle serait pure folie. Mais çà vengeance, non il ne pouvait pas l'abandonner. Mais ce serait un sacrilège de rejeter ce bonheur nouvellement trouver qu'était les bras de son amie. Que faire ? Que choisir ?

La fille ou la vengeance ? La vengeance ou la fille ? Les deux options n'étaient donc pas compatibles pour ne pas pouvoir fixer sont choix ? Pauvre fou que je suis pensa t'il, incapable de choisir entre Sakura et Itachi. Soudain l'évidence surgit devant ses yeux… et dans son cœur ! Il devait choisir les deux options. C'était un raisonnement logique sans failles.

La music ce finissait. Sasuké serait obligé de relacher son étreinte. Mais il n'était pas triste, car cette sensation lui serait à nouveaux accessibles. Cette pensé lui décrocha un sourire.

Sakura commencer à reculer, le moment magique s'estomper. Sasuké referma ses bras sur la demoiselle et la ramena vers lui. Sakura se demandait ce qui se passé, la blotti contre lui et déposa un baiser sur sa bouche.

Sakura n'osait y croire, pourtant cette sensation humide sur ses lèvres, ces bras musclés au tour d 'elle, cette danse si particulière… Elle et Sasuké enfin s'embrassaient. Depuis le temps qu'elle attendait ce moment… plusieurs longues années. Elle ne put contenir sa joie, et des larmes perlèrent sur son visage.

Les danse S 'enchaînèrent, sur des chansons vibrantes et les deux nouveaux amants purent s'enlacer de nombreuses heures, pour leur plus grand bonheur.

Tard dans la soirée, ou, tôt dans la matinée, le géant a la longue chevelure blanche réapparut dans le dancing et posa sa main amicale sur l'épaule de Sasuké. Celui ci compris que l'heure de ramener sa dulcinée chez ces parents était arrivée. (Ô sort infâme !)

.

Sakura attendait que Sasuké finisse de se changer ( bien oui, ils gardent pas les vêtements de la boite. Qui a dit : sale radin ?) Complètement rêveuse devant le bureau de la direction.

Aldébarand : Vous avez réussi à prendre sont cœur n'est ce pas

Sakura : Oui.

Aldébarand : Prenez bien soin de lui, c'est encore qu'un enfant du point de vu sentimentale.

Sakura : C'est vrai, il a besoin de s'ouvrir au monde, il est tellement renfermer sur lui

Aldébarand : çà ce comprend, avec son passé… enfin, il semble qu'il est finit par s'intéresser aux filles, et pas n'importe la qu'elle, une des plus belle du Village.

Sakura : …

Aldébarand : Ne rougissez pas, je ne fais qu'emmurerait une vérité.

Sakura : vous éte gentils

Aldébarand : c'est normal non ? Puis vous sortez avec mon neuve, et si jamais quelque chose ne va pas, ou que vous avez des questions, venez me voir, mon bureau sera toujours ouvert pour vous.

Sasuké sorti du justement du bureau, vêtu de ses attraits de ninja :

Sasuké : On y va Sakura ?

Sakura : Oui ! Elle fit une bise a Aldébarand puis pris la main de son prétendant et attendit que celui ci la conduise à la sorti . Ce que fit le garçon.

Sasuké ramena la demoiselle de ses pensé jusqu'au perron de chez elle, et après un tendre baisé d'adieux, rentra tristement chez lui.

**Chapitre 5**

Le lendemain matin, la jeune Hinata, était excité comme une puce a l'idée que « son » Naruto allez venir, même si physiquement, cela ne se voyait pas, ou peu. En fait la seul chose qui trahissait sont enthousiasme était son appétit, ce qui n'échappa pas a son cousin, qui se demander s'il pourrait suivre ?

Neji : Hé ! On dirait que ta pas mangé depuis trois jours.

Hinata s'arrêta de manger : Désolez, fit' elle la bouche pleine et en ce tripotant les doigts.

Neji : Mange si tu as faim

Hinata : Neji, je peu te posé une question ?

Neji : Oui ?

Hinata : Ca fait longtemps que tu es avec Tenten ?

Neji : Cela va faire bientôt une semaine, il me semble.

Hinata : Ha (elle aurait pu prévenir, tu parle d'une amie ! )

Neji : En fait peu de personnes le savent. Seulement ton père, Naruto et toi. Tenten n'est pas encore prête à s'afficher au grand jour, alors si tu pouvais garder çà pour toi.

Hinata : Si tu veux.

Neji : Et toi, Tu as un petit ami ? Belle comme tu es, tu dois avoir plein de prétendant non ?

Hinata se concentra pour ne pas rougir : Non pas encore.

Neji : Et il n'y a pas un qui te plais plus que les autres ?

Hinata : Si. dit elle d'une vois très fine.

Neji : Tu devrais lui dire alors.

Hinata : … ( encore une imitation du chant de la carpe fort réussi)

Neji : bon j'y vais, sinon je vais être en retard pour mon rendez vous.

Il se leva et parti se lavé. Hinata finit son repas et fit de même.

Un gros quart heure plus tard, Neji était prêt, et Hinata aussi.

Neji : Bon. Comment tu me trouve ?

Hinata réajusta l'élastique qui tenait la tresse que Neji c'était fait et resserra çà cravate : je pense que c'est bon.

Neji : Merci cousine. Il lui fit une bise sur le front et parti.

Hinata trouva étrange que son cousin l'embrasse, mais préférât se concentrer sur ce qu'elle allez bien pouvoir faire avec l'invité qu'elle attendait

Elle n'eut pas le temps dis réfléchir bien longtemps, car justement arriva quelque minute seulement après le départ de Neji.

- Naruto : Salut Hinata , suis pas trop en retard ?

Hinata : Non, non. Heu bonjour Naruto.

Naruto : Bon on y va ?

Hinata : Ou çà ?

Naruto : Bien s'entraîner !

Hinata : heu… Oui (toute déçu)

Les deux ados allèrent s'entraîner dans un des nombreux dojos de la grande propriété des Hyuga. Un entraînement lourd et fastidieux, et bien qu'Hinata n'avait pas le dessus sur Naruto, Elle lui tenait la dragée haute. Naruto Lui se sentait supérieur, mais garder ces distances, de crainte que son adversaire n'utilise une des tactiques secrètes de sa famille, et qu'il ne voulait pas découvrir.

Apres trois bonnes heures de combat intense et sans blessé, Hinata déclara forfait, totalement épuisé par la succession des nombreuses escarmouches qu'elle avait livré.

Ce qui l'étonnait, par contre, c'était de voir son adversaire semblait beaucoup plus en forme qu'elle. Il avait pourtant reçu trois de ses attaques nouvellement crée, et même si elle il ait était modérément voir Naruto encore en forme la rendait perplexe.

Naruto lui non plus n'était pas contre une petite pose, les trois dernière attaque d la miss l'avait fortement éprouvé, et de toute manière il voyait bien que celle ci était exténuée. Il s'allongea donc sur le tatami près d'Hinata, qui s'était allongé juste après avoir jeter l'éponge, et les deux ninjas reprirent tranquillement leurs souffles. Après quelques minutes de silences, ou de respiration bruyante.

Naruto : Tu te débrouille très bien.

Hinata : Miçi !

Naruto : Et si on s'arrêter là ? Ca vas être bientôt l'heure de manger, et en plus j'ai les crocs.

Hinata : si tu veux.

Naruto : Super ! On vas allez manger des nouilles. J'ai vu un restaurant en venant, et je le connais pas.

Il sauta sur ses jambes et tendit sa main a Hinata pour l'aide a se relever.

Naruto : On y vas ?

Hinata pris la main de Naruto et sens servi de treuil pur se lever.

Hinata : On vas se laver auparavant, on transpiré depuis ce matin, on doit pas sentir très bon.

Naruto : Hein ? Oui peu être…

Hinata : je vais te montrais les bains pour hommes.

Après une légère visite du domaine Hyuga , les deux ados arrivèrent au bain réserver pour les hommes.

Hinata : Ces là faudra que tu te change après, tes vêtement sont remplis de sueur !

Naruto : Mais j'ai pas pris de rechange.

Hinata : … Je te ferait apporter des vêtement de Néji, vous avez la même taille. Allez à la douche !

Naruto n'a pas le temps de dire un mot qu'Hinata le pousse dans les vestiaires.

Naruto : J'ai pas le choix en fait.. (suite du 7/12/2006 page 42 manuscrite)

Il se dévêtu et parti aux bains

Naruto : Whaou c'est super grand !

N'ai se pas ?

Naruto sauta au plafond surpris par l'homme qui venait de lui répondre.

Tu es le jeune qui a battu mon neuve Neji lors des phases final de l'examen des classes moyenne. Naruto je crois ?

Naruto : oui oui c'est moi !

Et puis-je savoir ce que vous faite dans mes bains ?

Naruto : c'est long a raconter. Neji voulu que j'entraine hinata, car il voulait compter fleu… car il avait un empechement et ne pouvez pas s'entrainnez avec sa cousine, du coup, c'est moi qui entrainé Hinata. Comme on vient de finir, elle veux que je me lave avant d'aller mange ensemble.

Tu pense pouvoir inviter ma fille au restaurant sans m'avoir demande la permission ?

Naruto : Hein ? Faut vous demander la permission ?

C'est en général se que font les prétendant pour sortir les filles de chez leurs parents.

Naruto : Prétendant ? Mais non, Hinata est moi c'est pas du tout e que vous croiyez . Je suis pas sont prétendant et …

Non ? je croyais pourtant.

Naruto : bin non, je vais y allez , au revoir

Attend ! tu ne te lave pas ?

Naruto : Heu si si

Ne t'inquiette pas pour moi, je vais pas te manger

Un bon quart d'heure plus tard et une longue discution avec le père d'hinata dont le sujet fut l'art ninja ou Hinata… Naruto sorti du bain (propre) et retourna au vestiére.

Quel ne fut pas sa surprise de découvrir qu'à la place de ces frings orangé, il y avait un costume trois pièces avec cravate.

Naruto : C 'est quoi çà ?

çà , c'est les habit du dimanche de Neji. Hinata du surement te les faire apporter.

Naruto : Je vais pas mètre çà ?

Je crois que çà ferais très plaisir a Hinata. Et je crains que tu n'est pas d'autre choix, a moins que tu veuilles sortir en calçon.

Naruto :.. çà vas, j'ai compris… il prit les vêtements et les enfila ( sale petite peste d'hinata) .Suis je bien habillé ?

Non, il manque la cravate.

Naruto : Faut vraiment ?

Oui, hélas ! le chef de famille pris la cravate en quelques gestes brusque fit un nœud parfait au tour du coup de Naruto . voilà , parfait. Allez ! ne fat pas attendre ma fille.

Naruto : Mais , je sort pas avec votre fille. Dit il d'un air raleur.

Il retrouva Hinata au portail de la grande demeure . Celle ci était vétu d'une robe en dentelle de couleur nacre de souliers et de gants assorti. Et cacher çà tête du soleil radieux grâce a une ombrelle finement brodé. Des rubans volez dans ces cheveux, et de fines retouche de maquillage venait enbélir sont doux visage.

- Hinata : Ces vétement te vont a ravir , Naruto.

Naruto :.. Merci, C'est pas trop mon style de vétement je suis pas très a l'aise dedans. Enfin bon, Si on allez mange ?

Hinata : Oui. Elle passa son bras au tour de celui de Naruto et lui emboita le pas. Ce qui genna un peu Naruto (Force rouge te voilà) mais ce laissa faire.

Neji lui était exploser de rire cache non loin de là, il n'avait perdu occunne miette de la scéne avait tout filmé au cas ou.

Tenten . Ils font un beau couple tout les deux.

Neji : Oui, Enfin j'éspere que ce crétin remarque que ma cousine s'interesse lui.

Tenten. Et si on leurs lissez un moment d'intimité ?

Neji : Bonne idée. De plus j'ai réserver une table a 'PANTASIA' pour nos deux.

Tenten : tes un vrais romantique toi.

Neji : Rien n'est trop bien pour toi.

Tenten : embrasse moi !

Neji : Hein Quoi , ici en pleine rue centrale ?

Tenten : Presque tout le monde est au courant. Et j'ai envie de profité de mon mignon petit Neji sans avoir a me cachez des gens ou de mes amis.

Neji : Tu es…

Tenten : J'attend !

Neji n'osa pas contrarier plus longtemps son amie, et l'embrassa fougeusement, avec toute la passion dont il était capable. Ce riant de regard curieux ou méprisant des passant, Le couple battu sont record de temps passez a se coller les lèvres ensemble.

Naruto amena Hinata a l'endroit qu'il avait vu le matin. Apres une commande choisie par ces soin éxpert, les deux enfant purent dégusté d'éxélente nouilles

Naruto : ca ses le meilleur moment de la journée !

Hinata : Tu pense qu'à manger des pâtes ?

Naruto : Bien quoi ces bon les pâtes, non ?

Hinata : Oui, oui

Après ce bon est copieux repas, les deux ados rentrèrent tranquillement dans le parc qui longé la rivière.

Naruto : On fait comme hier ?

Hinata Tu veux dormir ?

Naruto : Non, pas vraiment, et toi ?

Hinata : je n'est pas envie non plus, Tu veux faire…

Naruto cola sa main sur les lèvre d'Hinata, et lui fit signe de regarder a gauche.

Elle aperçu alors deux jeune gens assis sur un banc du parc .

Naruto : C'est Ino et Lee !

Hinata : Lee avec cette coupe de cheveux ? dit telle lors ce qu'elle eu réussi a retiré la main de naruto.

Naruto : Oui ! je me demande ce qu'il fond ensemble ici tout les deux. On les espionne ?

Hinata :on devrais pas plutôt les laissez tranquille ?

Naruto Mais non, çà vas être marrant.

Il entrainna Hinata dériére un bosquet.

Naruto : Tu entend quelque chose toi ?

Hinata : Non, rien. Sait tu pourquoi Lee a changer de coiffure ?

Naurto : Non mais j'aimerais bien le savoir. De plus je trouve qu'il colle Ino d'un peu trop prés. C'est très louche tout çà !

Hinata : Et si ils avaient des chose a faire ensemble ?

Naruto : Lee et Ino ? Non c'est pas le genre a faire des activités ensemble. Ils préparent certénement un coup tordu. Venant d'Ino çà m'étonne pas, mais de la part de Lee c'est nouveau !

Hinata : Tu es sur de toi ?

Naruto : Non, c'est pour çà que j'espionne. Ho là, il colle vraiment Ino !

Hinata risqua un regard par dessue le buisson . Elle vu alors Lee s'approcher de plus en plus de son amie, puis l'embrasser.

Naruto est Hinata furent choquer ! ce qu'ils venaient de voir était simplement impossible. Pourtant a une vingtaines de mètres d'eux, Lee et Ino s'aimaient paisiblement.

Hinata : on devrais y allez .

Naruto : Oui, on en a assez vu. Veux tu allez dans un endroit en particulier ?

Hinata : je… je ne sais pas trop

Naruto : Marchons, on verra bien.

Les deux ados quittairent le parc, laissant les tourtereaux se becqueter et recoullez librement, marchairent silencieusement dans les rue.

Hinata estat réveuse, ou plutôt pensive, en deux jours, elle avait vu deux de ces meilleurs amies sortirent en cachette avec des garçons, dont un n'était autre que son cousin. De plus çà faisait aussi deux jours qu'elle trainer avec celui qu'elle concidérait comme « « His love for ever » t comme elle le pensé, il était très genti avec elle, mais ne semblait pas vraiment voir ce qu'elle ressentée pour lui. Elle en était triste, mais aussi conciennte qu'elle ne faisait rien pour ce faire remarquer. Portant ele avait un nombre incalculable de fois l'opportunité de lui avouer ces sentiment, mais a chaque fois elle s'était tu. Seulement faudrait bien qu'elle lui avoue un jour, puis si Tenten et Ino avait des amoureux pourquoi pas elle ? Cette fois la décission serait irévocable ! a la prochaine ocasion elle passerait a l'action ! Enfin peu être !

Naruto : je me demande se qu'ils ont tous a sortirent enssemble en se moment, c'est pourtant pas la saison des amours !

Hinata passa son bras au tour de celui de Naruto, ce qui le surpris mais laissa faire.

Hinata : moi je trouve ça mignon d voir des couples se former chez nos amis !

Naruto : oui, je suis heureux pour eux c'est sur , mais…

Hinata se sera un peu plus a naruto

Hinata : Mais ?

naruto : je sait pas en fais… ces étrange quand j'y pense. En plus que ton cousin est une petite amies, je n'en revient pas. Lui qui était si froid et si distant.

Hinata : çà l'a vraiment changer, il est devenu vraiment gentil depuis qu'i est avec Tenten. Je trouve çà trop mimi.

Naruto : hum… Peu être. Je ne sais pas trop. Hinata , pourquoi te colle tu comme çà a moi depuis cinq minutes ?

Hinata : (Power Ranger Red) Tu.. tu ne devine pas ?

Naruto : Non.

Hinata : c'est peu ….. être par ce que..

Naruto : Par ce que ,

Hinata : je… je t'aime, dit t'elle tres doucement

Naruto : Hein ? Tu… Tu…

Hinata : Je suis amoureuse de toi.

Elle n'en revenez pas elle avait réussi a le dire Elle se sentait beaucoup mieux, plus en paix avec elle même, et blotti contre Naruto cette sensation était encore plus agréable.

Naruto, fut lui au contraire perdu. Un flash passez dans sa tête. Tout ce qui c'était passez ces derniers jours. Le baiser cacher d'Ino et Lee, Neji et Tenten en train de lui demander d'entrainer Hinata, sa discution avec Sasuke, hinata se colant a lui… et cela recomencer de plus en plus vite toujours plus vite, Tros vite pour lui.

-Naruto : Je… Je dois partir.

Il se dégagea doucement de l'emprise d'Hinata, et disparue dans un nuage de fumée.

hinata :…

Des larmes perlées sur c'est nobles joues…Elle venait de se réveiller du plus doux des rêve jamais inimaginé pour reprendre pied sur la plus désastreuse des réalité.

Hinata : je ne suis qu'une idiote…

Elle rentra en courant chez elle, tout en continuant de pleuré, se renferma dans çà chambre et resta silencieuse. Elle ne sortie que pour allez dîner, Dîner qu'elle prit seul, Neji n'étant pas rentré, et son père était occupé à d'ingrate tache (paperasse quand tu nous tient). Ce qui l'arrange d'un certain côté… apprêt n'avoir manger qu'une infinie quantité de nourriture, la jeune file triste se cloîtra à nouveaux dans çà chambre afin de broyer du noir.

**Chapitre 6** (Suite du 8 12 2006 page 50 manucriste)

C'était le petit matin, Neji venait de finir son petit déjeuner, et se leva de table pour aller se préparer, laissant ainsi sa cousine Hinata seule devant son déjeuner à moitié entamé.

Neji : Tu a l'air bien triste Hinata, çà ne vas pas ?

Hinata : Si,si , çà vas, dit'elle d'une vois remplis de tristesse.

Neji : C'est le fait de ne pas voir Naruto aujourd'hui qui te rend si morose ?

Hinata regarda son cousin, un regard emplie a la fois de haine et de tristesse mouillé de larmes éteincelentes. Celle ci se mirent a coulez devant Neji, juste avant qu'Hinata se retourne et ne cache son visage dans ces fines mains.

Neji avait comprit qu'il avait dit une gourde monumental, et qu'en plus sont manque de tact était a la limite de la vulgarité.

Neji : Excuse moi, je ne voulais pas te faire pleurer. Que c'est il passé hier avec Naruto ? pourquoi son nom te fait pleuré ?

Hinata : Tu ne peu pas comprendre.

Neji : Comprendre quoi ? Que tu es amoureuse de lui ?

Hinata : Co… comment le sait tu ?

Neji : Ca se vois comme le nez au milieu de la figure.

Hinata pleura encore plus fort.

Neji :Dit moi ce qu'il ta fait ! fit'il en regardant sa cousine tel un grand frère protecteur !

Hinata : J'ai.. je .. je lui es dit … ce que je resenté pour lui !

Neji : Mais c'est merveilleux ! qua t il répondu ?

Hinata : Rien, il est parti sans rien dire

Neji senti la haine et la collére pénetré en lui. Se sentiment qu'il avais oublier il y a bien longtemps revenait le hanté. Cette force obscure qui envahissé son cœur et son ame lui donnait une imréssion d'invulnaribilité !Oui, tout ces raisonment ne conclusait qu'a une seule chose, chose qu'il devais faire sans perdre de temps ! Car le Néji au cœur gelé renaissez, est sont nom serait désormais Appocalypse ! ( You don't know the power dark side)

Neji : Hinata, ne bouge pas je reviens desuite !

Hinata : Ou vas tu ? Réussit elle a demandé entre deux sanglots.

Neji : Faire e que j'aurais du faire des le début.

Il parti de chez lui en courant… et tombas nez a nez avec Tenten et lui explica toute la situation

Tenten : Je vais soutenir Hinata… Fait ce que tu à faire.

Nous partimes 500, et par un pront renfort nous arrivames 2000 au port disait un livre.

C'est ce qui c'était passez pour Néji qui avais croiser sur çà route toute les équipes qui l'avait déjà aidé ces jours derniers. Alors que tous garçon partant a la chasse au Naruto, les filles étaient parties soutenir moralement leurs amie.

Le groupe arriva chezNaruto. Neji ne pris pas la peine de sonné, Il pulvérisa purement et simplement la porte d'entré, et entra sans rien demander, suivi par ces collégues. Ils trouverent naruto assi sur son lit suprit d'avoir vu sa porte volé en éclat.

- Neji : Salutation ! Préparez vous a mourir.

Naruto comprit que ces amis n'étaient pas là pour une visite amicale, et bondit dans la fenêtre la plus proche pour s'échapper de chez lui.

-Negi : Atrappons le !

Alors que Kiba et Shino passez par les deux autre fenêtre de l'appartement de Naruto, en faisant voler les vitres en éclats, Choji lui préfera ne pas faire dans la finesse et fit carément une nouvelle ouverture dans le mur. En quelques secondes tout les ninjàs avais quitté l'appartement et poursuivé le blondiné dans la rue.

Aprés une course éfrainner dans les rues, naruto se trouva pris dans une voie sans issu. Ce qui arrangé parfaitement ces poursuivants.

Lee : Comment ose tu faire pleuré une aussi gentil fille Naruto ! Je ne te le pardonnerais jamais !

Sasuke : Je ne pensais pas que tu tomberais aussi bas !

Naruto : Je ne sais pas de quoi vous voulez parler ! Mais si vous souhaitez vous combâtre, je suis votre homme ! MULTI CLONAGE

Une quinzaines de Naruto Apparurent …

Ceci ne semblaint pas alarmés ses adversaires qui se mirent en gardent, en Pronoçant de vive voix les techniques qu'il allez utiliser.

- Neji : Byakugan.

Sasuké :Sharigan.

Kiba : La voix de la bête.

Shino : Insecte mangeur d'homme .

Lee : La fleur de lotus.

Shikamaru : Manipulation des ombres !

C'était le signale qu'attendais Choji. Gonflant d'un seul coup, celui suis chargea en roulant, sur l'assemblé de Naruto qui faisait face a lui.

Ceux furent incapables d'éviter la charge, imobilisé en un insant par la technique de Shikamaru. Choji finit çà course dans le mur qui bloque la rue, avec un douzaine de clones, qui disparurent quelque seconde plus tard.

Naruto n'avait plus que deux clones pour la défense mais déjà un d'eux se faisait insectetisé par shino alors que l'autre subissé une double attaque rotative de Kiba et Akamaru.

Les deux clonnes ce defendirent avec honneur envent de finir en nuage de fumée sous les assauts de leur surpuissant adversaire.

Naruto : …Je ne voullez pas en arrivez là, mais vous m'en laissez pas le choix ! ! MULTI CLONAGE ! cette fois c'est une centaine de Naruto qui apparuent devant les setp compérent !

Shikamaru : Tu gaspile ton chara !

Naruto : Sexy meta !

Une centaine de belle blonde nue et au forme genereuse se jetairent sur la bande a Negi, les couvrants de caresses et de bisous.

Naruto ne voyé plus tres bien c'est adversairent dans cette marré humaine, mais apparament ,ils n'avait pas résisté a cette attaque.

Tourbillons divin !

Katon la boule de feu suprême !

Naruto vu tout ses clones disparaître …

En face de lui se dréssez Neji et Sasuke, alors que Shikamaru, Shino, Kiba et Choji, était rester au sol, légerment sonné.

Mais il en manquer un !

Ou était lee ? la réponse apparu a son cerveaux en même temps que coup de pied qui l'espidia en hauteur… mais Lee n'en n'avais pas finit avec Naruto, aparressant au dessu de lui, celui ci lui remit un revers du pied, qui projeta son adversaire a terre.

Le choc rude de sa rencontre avec le plancher des vaches torturais atrocement naruto, qui trouva néanmoins la force de ce relever.

Naruto : Pourquoi ?

Neji : Tu ne sais pas ?

Neji se jeta sur Naruto et lui enchaina Trente-deux des soixante quatre points du Hakke.

Neji : Voilà ce qui en coute de faire souffrir le cœur d'une fille.

Naruto : Hinata ? il baissa la tête

Neji : Oui ! Elle est en larmes a cause de toi, Alors tu vas allez lui faire tes exsuses, sombre crétin !

Naruto : Je ne sais pas ce que je ressent pour Hinata. Je ne peu pas me présenter devant elle, pas maintenant !

Neji : Je ne te laisse pas le choix…

Naruto : …

Il commença a s'enfuir mais Sasuke et lee le plaquèrent sauvagement au sol, et commencèrent a le saucissonner. Tandis que Neji, réveiller le reste de la troupe.

Le Blondin était maintenant attacher a un bous de bois et pendait dans le vide, telle une proie que des chasseurs aurais attrapé, Choji et Kiba , furent désignier pour le porté. Le groupe rentré en silence a la demeure d'Hinata sans se soucier du regard des passent qui semblais plus amusé par la scêne qu'autre chose.

Seulement leur progression devennez de plus en plus dure au fur et a meusurent qu'il aprocher d'un croisement. Comme si le sol s'efondrais legeremnt sur leurs pieds.

Ce fut Shino qui remarqua là cause en premier.

- Shino : Etrange tout ce sable ne trouvez vous pas ?

Remarque qui interpella imédiatement Sasuke et Naruto. (Naruto qui pour des raison de confort sonique, avait était très bien bayonné.)

Sasuke : préparez vous, on vas avoir de gros probleme.

En effet quatre personne a la silouhette inquiétente s'approché d'eux, le soleil dans le dos.

Leurs approche était lente mais constante, faisant monté la tentions un peu plus a chacun de leurs pas.

Les inconnus arrivèrent à une distance assez raisonnable pour que Neji et ses amis puissent voir le blanc de leurs yeux. Ce qui ne les rassura pas vraiment. En effet en face d'eux se dréssez le plus puissant de tous leurs adversaires… Garra du désert. Qui puis es, sa présence ne ressemblait pas a une visite de courtoisie. Dans ces yeux se lisait une envie de destruction, ponctué d'un grain de compassion. Sur sa droite se dréssé son frère. Lui aussi abordé la même tentions sur son visage, a la diference , qui semblais avoir envies de courte négociation avant de ce lancer dans un carnage sans préssedant. Le troisime et quatrième membre. Ne furent reconu que par kiba… ce qui lui fit frissonner ces cervicales. Kuroari et Karasu, les deux marionnette de Kankuro. Kiba s'avais ce que pouvais faire ces choses en combat, et si la situation dégenéré, il faudrait s'assuré que ces pantin soit en mauvais état anvant de ce friter le petit frère. ( suite 12/12/2006)

Garra : Donnez le nous.

Neji : Désolé mr le kagékage. Mais j'ai d'autre plan pour Naruto. Si vous le voullez, il faudra venir le chercher. il se mit en position de combat, et fut imité par ses semblables.

Garra esquissa un sourire.

Kankuro : hahaha. On se contre-fou royalement de ce que vous prévoillaient pour Naruto. Donnez nous Shikamaru, et nous vous épargnerons .

Tous les regards se tournèrent vers le maître des ombres.

Shikamaru : Moi ? Pourquoi moi ?

Garra : Depuis notre dérniere visite a konoa, notre sœur , se renferme dans sa chambre et n'en sort que pour de très courte période. Elle ne sourie plus, ne se coiffe plus et se fait même insulté par les gosse sans réagir, une vrais loque humaine. On en tout essaiyait pour lui redonner le morale, rien ni fait, ni jeu ni blague ni mission. Je l'ai même fait examiné par un médecin.( il sera son poing)

Tous : et ?

Garra : il a eu le toupet de me dire que ce genre de crise était très fréquente chez les filles de son age. Et de ne pas l'apeller pour des futilité pareil, même si je suis le chef du village.

Shiamaru : Est qu'est ce que j'ai a voir avec çà ?

Kankuro : on a trouvez çà dans sa chambre.

Il sorti un petit livre rôsatre avec des bisounours sur la couverture.

Shiamaru : Je ne vois pas le rapport avec moi.

Kankuro : le rapport, le voilà. Il ouvris le livre au hasard et ce mis a lire.

_Cher journal, voici encore une journée passez loin de lui. Je ne sais même pas s'il pense à moi. Même un tout petit peu me suffirai à mon bonheur. Je voudrais tellement recevoir de ces nouvelles, avoir un signe qu'il tient un tant soit peu a ma personne, seulement rien ne vient. Comme si a ces yeux, mes sourires ne représentés absolument rien, eux qui font craquer tous les garçons de mon village laisse indifférent celui pour qui mon petit cœur bas._

_Je sais, petit journal, je devrais lui écrire, même si pour commencer, le ne poserais pas le papier les mots doux que je ne voudrais prononcer que pour lui seul. Hélas, je n'en et pas le courage. Si jamais il ne me répondez pas, je n'aurais plus aucun courage. Bien sur je sais bien que Shiamaru n'est pas comme çà, qu'il me répondrais, même avec un peu de retard, et j'en serait heureuse. Il est tellement mignon mon shikamaru, Bien sur il a des défaut mais je les aimes aussi. Tout me plais en lui… çà coupe de cheveux et si mimi et ces yeux, j'aimerais tant les revoir…._

Kankuro : ce carnet et remplis de commentaire de ce genre, et tu ose dire que tu n'y es pour rien ? (suite 13/12/2006 page 49)

Garra : Ma grande sœur et en miette a cause de toi , alors que tu le veuille ou non tu viens avec nous.

Shikamaru resenti de tres sombre vibration emannez au tour de lui. Pas seulement des deux frères, tous ce qui l'entouré semblais en proie a une très grande collére.

Neji resta fidelle a lui même et recomençà a avancer, suivi de prés par Sasuke, puis le reste de la toupe se mis en mouvent, igonorant totalement les ninja du desert.

Ce si ne bougerent pas non plus étant donné que le fruit de leur quette n'avais pas fait mouvement avec ses amis.

Shikamaru : bon, je supose que j'ai pas le choix.

Les trois hommes les plus important aux yeux de Témari s'engagére sur le long chemin qui les mêneraient au près d'elle.

Hinata était entouré par ces amies, qui essayaient tant bien que mal de la consoller. Elle ne pouvais qu'imaginez la douleurs que ressenté Hinata cars elles, avait réussi a obtenir une réponse positive lors de leurs déclaration. Du coup elles se sentaient pas très a l'aise pour remonté le morale d'une camarade au cœurs déchiré, alors qu'elles vivaient toutes d'inoubliable moment avec leurs amants.

Quant Naruto entra dans la pièce escorté pars ces plus fidel amis, disons plutôt Poussez avec force par ces raviseurs , le silence ce cessa de pleuré, Alors que les autre filles se leverent et partirent, laissens Hinata en itimité avec Naruto .

Naruto : … Heu … bonjour Hinata.

Hinata : … Bonjour.

Le silence refit son apparition après c'est brève phrase de politésse élémentaire. Laissant l'occasion au deux ados d'éxaminer a leurs guise toute les coutures que posséder leurs chaussures. Un long moment fut néssaire a Naruto pour trouvez le courage de prononcer des mots en présence de là jeune princesse. ( suite 17/12/2006 pages50)

Naruto : Excuse moi pour hier, je n'aurais pas du réagir comme je l'ai fais. Je ne voulais pas te rendre triste, mais je ne sais pas comment réagir dans ces moment là.

Hinata : Je comprend tu sais, tu aime une autre fille….

Naruto : Bien en fait… sait un peu vrais, mais elle ne m'aime pas, puis je crois que je n'aurais plus de chance avec elle, Sasuke semble s'intérésser a elle. Puis je te l'ai dit, les fille dans ton genre me plaisais.

Hinata : ( Rosie) Oui tu me la dit… Mais moi je t'aime vraiment

Naruto : Je sais, et je crois que tout le monde le sais … il me l'on bien fait comprendre d'ailleurs… je sais aussi que je me suis conduit comme le dernier des imbéciles hier, tu est une fille si timide d'habitude, je n'ai pas réaliser sur le moment comment t a du être courageuse pour m'avouer tes sentiment, quant je suis parti, j'ai du te faire souffrir horriblement, et je m'en veux terriblement . Pardonne moi s'il te plait.

Hinata : Non ! j'ai trop…. Recommence a pleurer. ( encore et toujours)

Naruto : (s'approcha d'elle et la sera pur la consoler) Je ne sais pas encore ce que je ressent vraiment pour toi… mais si tu veux encore de moi comme amant, je suis prés a te dire oui ( très pas ambiguë ce Naruto, on vas dire qu'il sait pas du tout comment si prendre)

Hinata : Je ne veux pas que tu sorte avec moi rien que pour me faire plaisir, moi je t'aime vraiment.

Tu sais, je ressent aussi des chose pour toi, même si j'ai du mal a l'exprimer. J'ai agit bêtement hier, je conçois que tu veuille. Mais au fond de moi je sais pertinament que je serais triste si tu me disait non maintenant.

Hinata : Non, a quoi ?

Naruto : Veut tu être ma petite amies ?

Hinata : Je ne sais pas si tu le mérite.

Naruto, S'il te plait. Fit'il avec des yeux de cocker.

Hinata pris son courage entre ses main et lui répondit d'un petit baisé.

Naruto : Tu ne le regrétera pas. Tout en s'expriment avec un large sourire. Il pris la main de la jeunne fille et se dirigea vers l'exterieur. Il me reste un chose a faire, tu viens ?

Hinata : Ou çà ?

Naruto : Officialiser notre relation sentimental.

Il ouvris la porte de la chambre et tomba nez a nez avec la bande a Negi au grand complet, près a lui rentré la tête entre les omoplate au moindre sanglot d'Hinata ! l'atmodphére se detendit neamoin quand hinata aparue sa main dans celle de naruto. Ce qui la fit rougir, car montré son affection en public la gênez un peu.

Naruto : Neji , Ou est ton Oncle ?

Neji : Dans son bureau. Il désigna la piece du doigt.

Naruto suivi la direction indiquer par Neji avec Hinata.

Une fois devant la porte il frappa poliment ( pas comme certain) , et entra dans la pece après y avoir était invité.

Naruto : Bonjour Mr Hyuga.

Pere : Bonjour jeune homme, que me vos l'honneur de ta visite ?

Naruto : Je viens vous demandez l'autorisation de sortir avec votre fille.

Pere : Tu est du genre direct toi.

Il se leva ouvris la porte et appela Neji.

Neji fit donc son apparition dans le bureau.

- Père : Neji, Naruto ma demande si je l'autoriser a sortir avec ma fille aîné, Pense tu qu'il est digne d'elle ?

Neji : Cela ne fait aucun doute, mon oncle.

Père : Parfait. Naruto je te donne la permission de fréquenter Hinata. Et je suis ravi que tu me l'ai demandé. Il se leva ouvris la porte de son bureaux et invita tout les autres amis d'hinata a entrer dans son bureau. Et parti

Shino : Pourquoi on est tous ici ?

Choji : surment un apéritif pour fêter Naruto et Hinata.

Sakura :, Je ne pense pas.

C'est alors que sortir de l'ombre quatre ninjas que tous reconnurent

Lee : Senseis ? ho mon dieu, l'entrainement, on l'a complétement oublier

Senseis : Vous oui, Nous non… Préparez vous a soufrir éleves indicipliné Mouhahahhahahahahaha ( rire de sadique qui glace le sang)

Neji : Sauve qui peu !

**Chapitre 7**

Une poignet de jours c'était écoulez depuis la terrible bataille entre maître et élèves

( senseils 11 – disciples 0 )

Tenten, Sakura et Hinata avais pris l'habitude d'amener leurs amants dans un petit salon de thé anglais, ou elles avaient tout le loisir de faire des échanges de bave standard a l'abris des regard indiscré. Naruto n'avais pas trop eu de surprise en les voyant ses deux coéquipier s'embrasser un matin pendant l'entranement. mais cela avais surpris neji la premiere fois que sasuké et sakura s'embrasser a quelque table d'eux. Tenten, elle avait était ravis de voir que deux de c'est trois meilleur amies était en couple comme elle.

Hinata elle n'était plus choquer de rien, elle savait que toute ces amies était casé désormais. Mais n'avais rien dit pour Ino et Lee, et avait fait prometre a Naruto de ne rien dire. Hinata mené Naruto par le bout du nez, et lui avais bien fait comprendre que normalement, ils ne devrais pas être au courant pour Ino, et qu'elle avait le droit de gardé sa relation avec lee secrette. Elle avais aussi remarqué que Naruto, était beaucoup plus réceptif quand elle finissait c'est phrase par « on ira manger des nouilles ensemble »

Sakura par contre n'avais pas dit a Ino qu'elle avais eu le coeur de Sasuke, le fait qu'Ino n'ai pas de petit ami alors qu'elles étaient toutes casés l'ennuyer profondement. Sakura ne voullez pas blésser sa meileur amie. Elle avait donc interdit a Sasuké de la toucher ou de lui parlez en présence d'Ino, ce que faisait Sasuke, avec multes dificultés.

Ainsi donc ce passez cette fin de journée pour ces trois couple qui s'embrasser librement dans un des endroits plus romantique de Konoha.

Neji : Au fait quelqu'un a des nouvelles de Shikamaru ?

Sakura : oui. D'après l'Okage Quand kankuro et Garra rendu son livre a Temari , celle ci et rentré dans une colére noir, elle a massacré ces frangins. garra a un bras cassé et kankuro les deux jambes briser, et si shikamaru n'etat pas intervenu il semblerais que tout le palais royale y serais passez.

Sasuké : ha ? il a fait comment pour arreter cette furie ?

Sakura : bien en fait il est entrer dans la piece alors que Temari comencer a broyez le deuxieme bras de Garra, pour essaiyer de la calmer. Quand Temari la vu elle se serait evanouhi. L'emotion je supose.

Naruto : haha, Quel tombeur ce shikamaru ! Au fait Sakura comment sait tu tout cela ?

Sakura : Sa sert parfois d'être le diciple de l'Okage.

Puis les couple reprirent leur activité initiale, les bisous, bisous sur les levres.

La porte de la boutique s'ouvrit laissant rentré une jeune fille blonde en kimono.

Tout le monde reconnu la nouvelle arrivante même si çà coiffure en chignon et son kimono lui donnais un physique tout autre. Une jeunne et tendre fleuriste connue sou le doux prénom d'Ino. Ino Malgré ces Habits et sa coupe qui respirait la joie de vivre, semblait soucieuse voir inquette.

Sakura poussa Sasuké le plus loin possible de ses lèvres avant de regarder Ino avec un air coupable. Mais le mal était fait, Ino avait tout vu.

Neji trembla de tout son etre, pensent a juste raison que la blondinette allez faire une crise de nerf monumentale, crise qui détruiré tout dans un rayon de cinq kilometre, et manque de chance, il serait au premiére loge pour voir les trompettes de la mort sonner, vu que l'épicentre de ce désastre se trouvez seulement a deux table de lui. Il fallait bien mourir un jour de toute maniére, et comme il avait connue l'amour de Tenten, il pouvait partir en paix.

Tenten apeuré se blotit dériére son bien aimée en ésperant qu'elle passerait inaperçu. Ino risquer de lui faire subir le même sort que Sakura ,tout simplement pou ne pas l'avoir avertie.

Sasuké se préparaient au pire. Il avait choisi Sakura, faisant maintenant d'ino sa pirent enemie, et acésoirement la pirent enemie de sakara, a moins qu'elles ne l'était déjà avant ? Non avant elles était amies et rivale, enfin peu etre. Mais a quoi bon réflechir a ces futilités ? Ce demandé comment sortir de cette souriciére vivant serait plus inteligent, car comme était parti les choses, seul un replie stratégique de grande envergure pouvait lui garantir un espoir de salut, seulement l'énemie était devant la porte, coupant toue tentative de retraite. il allez donc mourir dans d'horrible souffrance. Car Ino le tuerait pas proprement, elle allez surment commencer par lui broyait les organes reproducteur, puis lui arracher le cœur qu'elle n'avait pas pu avoir , a l'aide de la petite cuillère dont il se servait pour le thé, et le laisserait battre jusque a son agonie dans sa main gauche tandis que de la droite et lui sortirait ces deux Sharigans de ces lob . Tout çà parce qu'il avait une envie irrésistible de tripoté sa belle et tendre partenaire de travail . La vie était vraiment trop injuste….

Sakura : bonjour Ino

Ino : Bonjour Sakura. Je ne savais pas que tu était ici. _Sa voix faisant comprendre qu'elle aurait préferé que le salon de thé soit désert._ Bonjour Sasuké . Excusez-moi j'attend quelqu'un…

Elle parti pour s'assoire a une table

Sakura : Ino , tout vas bien ?

Ino : Oui, je crois., Au fait félicitation pour toi et Sasuké

Sakura : Merci… ? _la pauvre le choc a était très rude, elle a pèté une durite_ .

Sasuké et Neji se regardérent tout étonné. Ils rêvaient, ou Ino venait de donner son concentement ? Remarque Ils étaient des Hommes ! Des vrais ! Leurs carisme naturel et leur puissant muscles avait du impréssioner la pauvre jeune filles déjà toute ému a la vu de son amours impossible, et s'etait résignier a la victoire légitime de Sakura !Eux ! Les preux Chevaliers avait fait Triompher le Bien d'une simple respirations. Désarmer et grasse a leurs courage sans fin, l'Amour, avec un grand A pouvait enfin embraser la vie de Sakura !

Les deux garçons se saluairent virilement avant de prendre leurs amie commune dans leurs bras et de les embrasser fougeusement !

Naruto et Hinata quant a eux ce forcer a ne pas rire…pour ne pas froisser les deux « hêros » de la journée.

Sakura, et Sasuké n'avait pas encore finit leur baiser fougeux quand près de 147 secondes plus tard, un jeunne homme en costume soignier entra, un bouquet de fleurs a la main.

Tenten et Neji faillir s'etouffez en voyant que l'homme qui avait tant de classe n'etait autre que leurs camarade Lee.

Celui n'accorda aucun intéré au trois couple qui se machouiller joyeusement les lèvres, et se dirigiea vers la belle blonde assisse seule a une table et lui offrit le bouquet.

Pour le remercier de son geste attentionné, la miss le tira par la cravate jusque a sa bouche et l'embrassa d'une façon très «sexe »,faisant passez les baiser des trois autres couples pour des bisous de gosse de maternelle.

Tenten et Sakura se décrocherent la machoire par l'effet de la surprise… Ino possedé un petit ami qui non seulement beau gosse, mais qui plus et, débordait de classe. Et en plus ino avait eu le toupet de ne pas les prévenir ! Ca allez saigner a la prochaine pyjama parti !

Sasuké et Neji regardez avec envies Lee, et se demander quand leurs chéries les embrasseraient comme cela ? Ils n'y avait pas eu droit, et c'était vachement trop injuste !

Naruto demanda a Hinata d'imité Ino… Hinata rougie et déclara que si elle lui faisait ça ils n'irait pas manger des ramens ensemble. Ce qui a son avis arreterait les ardeurs « Chaud Lapin » de son amant. Naruto tira une grimace et réfléchit quelque secondes avant de conclure qu'il préferait le baisez version Ino ! Hinata se trouva donc au pied du mur. Elle se demander si elle arriverait a faire comme Ino. Et surtout si elle aurais le courage de ce dévergonder autant en publique ? Bha tout le monde était au courant de sa liaison… même son père. Elle prit une profonde inspiration et se jeta sur Naruto la bouche la premiére..

Neji et Sasuké tournére la tête, ils avait vu un mouvement brusque du coté de la princésse de la Buke … Ils découvrirent avec stupefaction hinata dans une parfaite imitation d'Ino.

Des larmes de tristesse coulairent alors sur leurs joues ! Pourquoi ils avaient pas le droit a un baiser de professionnel ? Encore une injustice de la vie a leurs égards !

Ino rompis le contact avec lee, et lui adressa un manifique sourir, avant de retomber dans çà mine soucieuse

Lee : Quelque que chose ne vas pas mon amour ? tu a l'air si triste.

Ino : je doit te parler de chose importante.

Lee : bien je t'écoute, si cela est important !

Ino : Pas ici.

Lée : dans se cas allons nous promener. Si elle ne veut pas que les autres entende, çà doit çà ne présage rien de bon, que ce passe t ' il de si grave ?

Il pris çà douce et tendre par le bras et escorta jusque a la sortie, puis la conduis dans l'endroit le plus tranquille et le plus proche qu'il connaissait, la demeure de son maître.

Il fit rentré son amie et l'instalat sur un fauteuil confortable. Et alla refermer la porte d'entré a clef afin d'avoir le plus de tranquilité possible, comme le désirait Ino. Puis s'assit dans le fauteuil qui se trouver en face de sa chère et tendre.

Lee : Veut tu boire quelque chose ?

Ino : Non merci, mon trésor. Ou sommes nous ?

Lee : Chez Maître Gaï ,.je viens souvent afin de m'occupe de sont jardin lors de ces missions. Ces un endroit paisible et sur, ainsi tu pourras me dire e qui te préoccupe autant depuis ce baiser timide que tu ma donner devant nos amis.

Ino : En fait je ne suis pas sur de se que j'avance, si çà ce trouve je m'inquiète pour rien.

Lee : et qu'elle est cette inquiétude ?

Ino : tu te souviens de l'accident avec le chariot.

Lee : Comment pourrais-je l'oublier ? c'est …

Ino : est ce qui c'est passez après ?

Lee : évidemment !

Ino : raconte le moi s'il te plaît.

Lee : si tu veux.

Le jeune homme commença son récit parlant de l'accident de chariot, de son saut qui avait sauvé Ino, de la douche technologique, de son linge sale et du short rose. (_Pour les partissent d'Azémer, voir le Chapitre 3 ). _Puis il continua son récit.

_Ino entra comme une furie dans la salle de bain, et se jeta sur Lee qui avait eu juste le temps de renouer sa serviette, ce demandant ce que pouvait bien lui vouloir son hôte._

_Ino d'un geste large et rapide sortie les ciseaux cacher, dans son dos, tout en sautant au cou de l'homme en serviette, et avec une rapidité extrême coupa au pif près de cinq centimètres de cheveux sur le devant._

_Lee : Hé ! Ca vas pas ! Qu'est ce qu'il te prend ?_

_Ino : Ca se vois pas ? Je te coupe les cheveux._

_Lee : mais je ne veux pas ! Qu'à tu fais à ma superbe coupe ?_

_Ino : Atterris Lee ! Ta coupe est horrible._

_Elle tendit le bras pour coupe une autre mèche, Mais Lee attrapa sont poignet et stopa son mouvement._

_Lee : J'ai dit non !_

_Ino : C'est trop tard, il te manque une mèche._

_Lee se regarda dans le miroir, en effet il une parti de sa belle chevelure manquer et lui donné un air complètement stupide._

_Lee : Sorcière ! Qu'a tu fait là ! ma coupe hommage a maître Gaï._

_Ino : Hommage ou pas, elle ne te met pas en valeur._

_Lee : Ma coupe ne te regarde en rien ! Pour qui te prend tu pour choisir a la place des autres ?_

_Ino fit alors une chose qui marche toujours quand une fille veut faire plier un garçon a ces quatre volontés… Elle se mit a fondre en larmes._

_Ino : Tu a raison lee, je n'aurais pas du… Je suis une monstre. Je ne mérite pas d'être ton amie… continuant a pleuré, Ino posa son front sur l'épaule de Lee… Pardon._

_Lee avait un problème énorme. Une fille pleurée dans ces bras et évidement aucun court de ninja lui avait appris à gérer cette situation… bref il se retrouvez plongé dans le fumier jusqu'aux narines._

_Lee : Calme toi, ce n'est pas si gave en fait._

_Ino ignora les recommandations et continua son déluge de larmes._

_lee : C'est bon Ino, calme toi, je ne pensait pas ce que j'ai dit._

_C'est mots semblait produire leur effet car la blondinette paraissez moins en proie aux larmes_

_lee : Tu peu me coiffer a ta convenance_

_Ino : Vraiment ? réussit 'elle a dire entre deux longs sanglots.*_

_Lee : Oui... Arrête de pleurer sil te plaît…_

_Ino je vais essayer _

_Lee entoura la jeune fille de ces bras : C'est finit calme toi._

_Ino rosi, sentir les bras e lee au tour de son corps la rendait plus heureuse que l'autorisation de s'occuper du cuir chevelu de son ami. Elle se décolla néanmoins de son invité et le fit s'asseoir sur un tabouret, ce qui là placer a une excellente hauteur pour réaliser une coiffure. Elle dénoua son bandeau qu'elle porté en ceinture d'un geste gracieux et banda les yeux de son collègue._

_Ino : Comme cela tu aura là surprise._

_Lee soupira… Enfin au point ou il en était…._

_Les coups de ciseaux s'enchaînèrent, coupant les précieux cheveux de Lee, et a son grand regret ces sourcils y passèrent aussi. Apres un très long moment de patience, Lee sentit son amie enlever le bandeau qui le rendait aveugle._

_Ino : Et voilà c'est finit !_

_Lee se regarda avec méfiance dan le miroir. Ces cheveux étaient beaucoup plus cour et coiffé en nombreux pic qui partez dans tout les sans tel un hérisson. Ces sourcils étaient d'épaisseur " normal" et adoucissaient énormément son regard et son visage._

_no : Tu est super comme çà ! un vrais tombeur !_

_Lee : Ha ? merci…_

_Ino : Allez relave toi tu as des poile coupé partout sur toi._

_Lee soupira et s'exécuta, mais refaire mumuse avec une douche aussi compliquer ne l'enchanter pas spécialement._

_Une fois débarrasser de ces cheveux, Lee coupa l'eau et sorti de la douche, attrapa une serviette et essuya le corps. Puis entrepris de s'habiller, seulement le short rose qui devait le couvrir avait disparut… Ino a du le ranger par inadvertance pensa Lee. Il se vetu de la serviette et se dirigea d'un pas assuré vers la chambre de sa coiffeuse_

_Lee : In, tu n'aurais pas vu le short ?_

_Ino : Si ! entre !_

_Le entra donc dans la chambre et fut très surpris !_

_Ino comment tu me trouve ?_

_La jeune fleuriste porté une jupe courte et un débardeur qui m'était en valeur ces âtres féminins. Un léger maquillage recouvrer son visage, et une longue natte descendait le long de ces courbes élégantes._

_- Lee : Heu… Très jolie._

_Ino : Vraiment __? Fit'elle avec un sourire a faire fondre un glaçon. ( ou un Neji au choix) Elle s'approcha de Lee et posa sa main délicate sur le torse du garçon. Tu n'est pas mal non plus comme çà. Sa main caressa doucement le torse de Lee. Et bien musclé en plus !_

_Lee se demandé ce qui se passer. Ino fit courir sa deuxième sur le torse de son ami, qui recula avec prudence, méfiant de ce que pouvait lui prépare sa camarade. Fur et a mesure qu'il reculer, la fille s'avancer, le collant de plus en plus. Il arriva au point de non retour, en effet son dos venait de heurter le mur. Ino e profita pour ce blottir contre lui._

_Lee : …_

_Ino : tu est vraiment bien musclé. __Elle descendis sa main et tira légèrement la serviette vers elle afin d'entrevoir ce que celle ci cacher. Et bien bâti en plus !_

_Lee : Ino Qu'est que tu fait ?_

_Ino : c'est pourtant évidant non ? je te matte._

_Lee : Le short je te pris._

_Ino eu un petit sourire, recula de quelque pas et souleva sa jupe laissant apparaître le short qui lui était destiné._

_Ino : Si tu le veux, il va falloir venir le chercher._

_Elle se rapprocha a nouveau de Lee. Et lui caressa la joue avant de goutter avec gourmandise a ses lèvres sans lui demandé de permission._

_Lee : Pourquoi fait tu ça Ino ?_

_Ino : tu ma sauvé la vie, et tu te comporte en parfait gentleman depuis que tu es ici alors je crois que …_

_Lee : Que ?_

_Ino : … Je suis tombé amoureuse._

_Lee :De moi ?_

_Ino Oui. Elle rougie fortement _

_Lee : Je ne sait pas quoi dire._

_Ino : Alors ne dit rien. Elle se leva sur ces pied et l'embrassa._

_Lee , qui était encore dans une situation qu'il ne savait pas gérer, et aucun de ces cours ne lui serait utile ici. Que faire dans ce cas précis ? ce que lui faisait Ino avec la bouche était très agréable, mais le laisser perplexe. Devait-il la repousser ou au contraire la laisser faire? Si il la rejeter, il lui briserai le cœur, Apres tout elle venait de lui dire qu'elle l'aimé. A bien y réfléchir, c'était la première fois qu'une fille lui disait çà, et dans la foulé, recevait son premier baise, et de plus la fille qui lui offrait ces lèvres posséder les lignes de la plus belle des nymphes. Elle resserra son étreinte de plus en plus, laissant Lee ressentir ses formes arrondis s'aplatir sur son corps, ce qui en plus du baiser, donnait une sensation des plus agréable, trop pour qu'il résiste une seconde de plus aux désirs de la jeune blonde. Il posa donc ses mains sur les hanches parfaites de la jouvencelle les fit glisser lentement vers son fessier. _

_Ino comprit que désormais le cœur de Lee lui appartenait et demanda l'axer de çà bouche avec sa langue, chose qu'elle obtient au bout de quelques secondes, et y pénétra pour y jouer avec celle de son bien aimé. Elle passa ces jambes au tour de lui alors que ces bras se refermer sur son coup…_

_Désormais Lee porté Ino qui refuser de se séparer de lui, ou de sortir sa langue de sa bouche. Néanmoins après plus d'une demi-heure de caressées de langue intensif, Ino dégaina enfin rompre le baiser, éloignant doucement sont visage du sien, alors que quelques filets de bave joignaient encore leurs lèvres._

_Ino : Je t'aime !_

_Lee : je sais._

_Ino eu un petit sourire et décroisa ces jambes du garçon, faisant tomber sa serviette par inadvertance…_

_Ino : Hum…. Très bien bâti !_

_Lee devient rouge…_

_Je peu récupérer le short maintenant ?_

_Ino : pourquoi pas ?Elle commença à l'enlever puis s'arrêtât. Viens plutôt le chercher._

_Lee : Pff… Si tu veux_

_Ino fut surprise, elle pensait que Lee râlerait, pas qu'il s'exécuterait. Elle commença à reculer … jusqu'à ce que son lit bloque ces pas, Tandis que le garçon nu avancé vers elle._

_Lee : j'enlève aussi la jupe ?_

_Même avec mon autorisation, tu ne le ferait pas ! dit-elle sur un ton de défit._

_Ce qui piqua au vif l'orgueil de Lee qui s'agenouilla devant ino, saisit le short et la jupe, et tira le tout vers le bas. Ino poussa un cri de surprise quand elle sentit ces vêtements a ces pieds._

_Lee : Maintenant on est quitte !_

_Ino : Pas tout a fait. Elle enlève son débardeur et se retrouva nu tout comme Lee._

_Lee : Tu es sublime._

_Ino : Merci._

_Lee se releva et embrassa sa partenaire. Celle ci voulu de nouveau l'enlacer, mais coincer contre son lit, elle perdit l'équilibre et tomba en arrière entraînant Lee dans çà chute._

_Les deux ados rougirent. Leur Position était sans équivoque. Allonger sur un lit L'un au-dessus l'autre, et complètement nus. Aucun des deux enfants n'oser bouger ou parler… Ils se fixaient dans les yeux, cherchant à savoir ce que désirait l'autre a ce moment précis. Une éternité passa avant qu'Ino ne face apparaître un doux sourire sur son visage. Lee compris alors que Konoha perdrait une de ces pucelles avant le début de la nuit…_

Lee : c'est comme çà que çà c'est passé.

Ino : Oui, et ce fut un moment très agréable.

Lee : ils en a eu plein d'autre depuis.

Ino : oui c'est vrais ! fit'elle rêveuse.

Lee : Mais tu ne ma toujours pas dit ce qui te tracasse tant,

Ino : Nos plaisirs charnelles justement. Je crois que nous allons devoir en payer le prix.

Lee : Le prix ? comment cela ?

Ino : Je suis très en retard. Elle posa sa main sur son ventre.

Lee : ha . Je vois. Ce retard là ? en est tu bien certaine ?

Ino : la Hokage le pense aussi.

Lee : C'est merveilleux et en même temps effrayant.

Ino : Je sais, Pensé que je porte une vie en moi me fait peur aussi.

Lee : je… j'ai trop de question qui me viennent a l'esprit. je ne .. comment… suis-je… Mais toi que veux tu faire ?

Ino : Je ne sais pas. Je n'ai que deux options, le gardé ou pas. Si je le garde, que fera tu toi ?

Lee :... _il réfléchit longtemps avant de choisir une réponse._ Je t'épouse !

Ino resta bouche bai , avant de faire un de ces si merveilleux sourire dont elle seul avait le secret.

Ino : Alors je crois que je vais le garder.

Lee : Tu est sur ? je ne veux pas te forcer , c'est quand même une importante décision.

Ino :Si tu es avec moi je suis sur que çà ce passera bien.

Lee se leva et alla embrasser ino.

Lee : Ne bouge pas, mon amours , je reviens bientôt !

Ino : Tu vas ou ?

Lee : :Secret, dit il avant de voler un autre baiser a Ino et de disparaistre.

Une demi heure plus tard Lee réaparu devant ino. Celle ci c'était mit a lire un livre qu'elle avait trouver dans la biblioteque du maitre de lee. Sur la première de couverture on pouvait lire en lettres rouges «le paradis du batifolage », et en deuxième de couverture, «appartient a Kakashi le ninja copieur ». (j'en connais qui a perdu un combat contre Gaï)

Ino : intéressant ce livre. Çà me donne plein d'idée.

Lee : je n'est pas était trop long ?

Ino : Si , chaque minute loin de toi et interminable !

Lee : je suis désoler ma puce, pour me faire pardonner je t'invite a allez boire le thé.

Et le couple parti boire un thé la ou ils s'était donner rendez-vous quelque heure au paravant.

Evidement, les trois autres couples n'avaient pas quitter le lieu, et firent surpris de revoir leurs amis revenir, ce qui ne les empêcha pas cette fois de continuer leurs baisers d'amateur, sauf Hinata qui prenait un malin plaisir a rende son cousin vert de jalousie, en embrassant naruto de façon plus excitante que ce que lui faisait tenten.

Ino et lee s'instalerent, a la plus proche et comendaire deux thé au caramel, Qu'ils burent a petite gorger, entre deux bisous.

Quand le thé fut finit lee poussa sa chaise se mit un genou a terre devant ino, et sorti une petite boite en ivoire et l'ouvris devant la fille de çà vie, laissant apparaître une manique bague de fiançailles

Puis il pronçà a haute et iteligible voix là formule sacrée !

- Lee : Ino Yamanaka voullez vous m'epouser ?

Ino compris alors pourquoi Lee l'avait laissait seule chez son maitre, et pourquoi il l'avait rammenait ici, l'endroit ou ce trouvait tous leurs amis, çà n'aurais pas pus lui faire plus plaisir, Lee commencer vraiment a bien là connaitre ceci le rendait encore plus précieux a ces yeux.

- Ino : OUI ! ! ! .

Lee pris la main gauche d'Ino et lui passa la bagues au doigt …

Elle admira le cadeaux de lee puis ce tourna vers ces amis pour leurs montrait le cadeau que lui avait offert son amant…

C'est amis….

C'etait pas tres beau a voir

Sukura etait toute trempé de haut en bas, sa tasse de thé pender dans çà main et son visage exprimé de la surprise, énormement de surprise, sasuké lui aussi etait mouiller, mais seulement au vissage, comme si on lui avait cracher du thé au visage… lui aussi abordait un visage surpris,. Le plus marrant fut de constater que le temps avait figer leur expression

Cela devait bien faire 2 minute que la seul chose en mouvement chez eux etait le thé qui perlaient sur leurs vetement..

Naruto et Hinata eux aussi semblait surprit et leur position etait tres rigolote

En effet Hinata ce vautré confortablement sur un canapé les main sur la tete de naruto.

Naruto lui était coincer entre les mains et l'entre jambe de la jeune fille tout en battant des bras dans le vide pour faire comprendre que dans cette position sont organisme manquer cruellement d'air..

Tenten et Neji etait tombé par terre, l'anonce de Lee les avait telement surpris que lieu de sembrasset ils etait assomer d'un coup de boule… ( çà c'est l'excuse officelle, mais d'apres certaine rumeur c'etait un mini infractus)

-ino : hinata ton petit ami et en train d'étouffer !

hinata mi plusieurs secondes avant de réaliser qu' Ino lui parler et encore plus de temps pour comprendre ce que celle lui disait..

au bout du compte elle réalisa qu'elle étouffé naruto et que celui ci ce trouver vraiment trop prés de son sanctuaire céleste, ce qui lui valut la plus belle clac de toute l'histoire de KOHANA

Aprés que les differentes personne prèsente ce soit remise de leur émotions, ils félicitairent les fillancer et pour fêter cette agréable nouvelles Sasuké les invita tous a «l'étoile noire » ou ils'amusairent toutes la nuit.

Un cour mois plus tard, Lee et Ino prononçairent leurs vœux solanellement devant l' okage qui bennie leurs union.

Cinq mois plus tard, ce fut Temari et Shikamaru qui s'unnirent, cellent ainnsi un peu plus l'alliance entre les deux village.

Trois mois de plus s'écoullaire et ino mi au monde une manifique petite fille au cheveux noire, qu'ils prénomerent Yué

Un ans plus tard Neji pris le pas et épousa tenten de leurs unnion n'aqquirent 1 filles Natacha et un garçon, shiryu

A 18 ans Sasuké russi çà vengence. Des sont retour au village il demandera sakura en marriage, et lui donna 5 enfants, Rei, Asuka, Hikari, pour les fille et Toji et Kensuké. Pur les garçons…. 2 géneration plus tard les uchiwa avait retrouver la prestige de leurs lignier…

18 ans c'est l'age ou Hinata devient reine du clan Hyuga. Sa position élever la force a rompre officiellement avec Naruto. Néamoins elle dormira la plus par des nuits avec lui a ces coté… A 20 ans elle contraint d'épouser le nouveau Hokage

20 ans Naruto réalise son réve et prend le titre d'hokage. Çà premiere mesure sera d'épouser une reine, la deuxieme de metre fin aux différent etre la Soke et la bunke…

il aura aussi 3 garçon aussi calme que leur mere et une fille aussi fofolle que lui…

La vie continu…

1


End file.
